oh, for you (i'd lose it all)
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. Trad. "Si tu pouvais avoir soit beaucoup de temps, soit beaucoup d'argent, lequel choisirais-tu?" Là où Kageyama pense avoir fait le bon choix, avant qu'il ne rencontre Hinata. AU


Hey, voici une traduction de la fic originellement anglaise de mondeblue, publié sur Ao3. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu!

Comme d'habitude, tout ce qui suit n'est pas à moi, je n'ai fait que traduire.

* * *

 **oh, for you (i'd lose it all)**

Par mondeblue sur Ao3

* * *

"Si tu pouvais avoir soit beaucoup de temps, soit beaucoup d'argent, lequel choisirais-tu?"

Il fixe la profonde obscurité, incrédule. C'est un rêve, cela doit être un rêve – il ne peut se souvenir comment il est arrivé ici, et lorsqu'il regarde plus bas, ses mains semblent voilées et légèrement au mauvais endroit. Il entend, de loin, dire que _si tu en choisis un, l'autre te fera défaut_ , mais il est trop occupé à essayer de considérer cette offre trop belle pour être vraie.

(Il entend _si tu en choisis un, l'autre te fera défaut_ , pense aux poignets fragiles de sa mère et aux yeux fatigués de son père, et il s'en fiche.)

« De l'argent, » dit-il, interrompant la voix venant de – partout et nulle part, apparemment. « Je veux de l'argent.

\- Es-tu sûr ? » Cela sonne comme un avertissement. « Il y a une règle. »

Généralement, il n'exprime pas son amusement. Bien sûr, il le _ressent_ , qu'il regarde des vidéos marrantes de chats ou qu'il trouve un très bon meme, mais il ne le montre pas. Une fois il a essayé de sourire, et tout le monde a rapidement couru vers les collines.

Mais lorsque la règle se trouve être, « Si tu tombes amoureux, ta décision sera inversée, » il doit retenir un semblant de rire terrifiant.

« Je m'en fous, » dit-il avec défiance, ignorant à quel point il se sent stupide de parler littéralement dans le vide. « Rien ne me donnera envie de changer ma décision. »

Il y a un étrange silence qui suivi, une bref pause lourde de sens, avant que peut importe à qui il est en train de parler soupire. « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiant, Kageyama Tobio ? »

Il regarde longuement devant lui. « Conviction. »

Il ne tombera jamais amoureux.

* * *

Il se réveille en ayant l'impression d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit.

Il regarde fixement la lumière du soleil traversant clairement le plafond de sa chambre les diminutions de budget lui ayant enlevé le droit d'avoir des rideaux. Il empoigne son couvre-lit usé tellement fort que ses articulations blanchissent, il s'en rend compte, et il relâche rapidement.

C'est son premier jour au lycée.

 _Peut-être que je vais me faire des amis cette année_ , pense-t-il alors qu'il fait ses étirements matinaux, travaillant sur les douleurs de ses articulations. Pas que cela soit de sa faute qu'il n'ait approché personne au collège il avait réussi à rentrer dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de Miyagi et ses camarades étaient clairement séparés entre les nerds intelligents qu'il détestait et les gosses riches et prétentieux qu'il détestait encore plus. Par ailleurs, il était trop occupé à se crever au travail de toute façon.

La maison est silencieuse alors qu'il se lève et prépare le petit déjeuner, ses deux parents étant partis des heures auparavant. La douleur le tire violemment dans son estomac, alors qu'il ouvre la porte du frigo et y voit le vide comme un signe criant leur pauvreté, le sentiment lui étant familier, et il l'ignore alors qu'il se fait un sandwich pour le midi et remplit sa bouche d'une demi-tranche de pain comme petit déjeuner, le faisant passer avec du lait. Il partira de nouveau en ayant faim aujourd'hui.

Il ne peut se souvenir du rêve qu'il a fait la nuit dernière, ce qui est étrange, et il y réfléchit pendant qu'il lace ses chaussures. Il se souvient de quelque chose à propos d'un choix, d'un rire étouffé, mais la recherche d'une quelconque autre information ne donne aucun résultat.

 _Ce n'est pas grave_ , essaye-t-il de se consoler, mais il ne peut se défaire du sentiment de manquer quelque chose d'important alors qu'il sort de chez lui.

* * *

La première moitié de son premier jour de cours est prise en charge par l'assemblée de bienvenue, et alors qu'il observe la tête des gens autour de lui il se rend compte, brusquement, que c'est un environnement complètement différent de celui auquel il a passé les trois dernières années à s'habituer. Bien qu'il pût accéder à son collège grâce à une bourse d'étude académique, c'est différent pour le lycée. Kageyama avait uniquement à regarder les frais de scolarité écrits sur le papier qu'on lui avait donné pour décider qu'il abandonnerait la route de l'élite pour retourner dans le courant principal. Cette école est dans le courant principal en effet, si les regards d'ennui et la richesse d'une classe relativement moyenne autour de lui sont d'une quelconque indication. Il réprime un sourire. Peut-être que se faire des amis ne sera pas si difficile après tout.

Mais lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arrive et qu'il se retrouve assis et abattu sous le passage connectant l'école et le gymnase, tous ces espoirs vont rapidement à la poubelle. Il est sur le point de bouder lorsqu'il voit le disque volant droit sur lui, et se prendre un frisbee allant à la vitesse du son dans le front ruine en quelque sorte ses chances d'apparaître comme étant un classique adolescent emo.

« Hinata, arrête de l'envoyer aussi loin.

\- Désolé, désolé. » Et il y a une boule de cheveux orange vif courant droit sur lui, et peut-être qu'il est plus effrayé pour sa vie dans cette situation que lorsqu'il se faisait frapper par le frisbee, parce que _à quelle vitesse peut courir ce type ?_ « Est-ce que ça va ? Ça te fait mal ? Kenma dit que je l'envoie trop loin mais vraiment je ne le fais pas, il n'a juste jamais d'énergie pour rien à part les jeux vidéo et Kuroo. » L'étranger s'arrête en dérapage. Ses paroles sont les plus rapides des trois objets à grande vitesse dont Kageyama a été témoin dans les trois dernières secondes, et le second commence à l'agacer de plus en plus.

« Ça va, » dit-il, et se tourne sur le côté parce que, en réalité, pas vraiment, cela lui fait mal et Kageyama avait hâte qu'il soit midi après des heures passées debout dans le gymnase. « Je n'ai presque rien senti. »

Il a dit ça pour à la fois finir la conversation et le rassurer, mais cela a l'effet contraire alors que l'étranger halète comme si toute sa famille avait été insultée et trébuche en arrière. C'est en quelque sorte attachant, et cette pensée ne rend Kageyama qu'encore plus agacé. « Tu- tu veux dire que je n'envoie pas bien ?! Je veux dire, je ne joue uniquement pour m'amuser, mais je pensais que je serais _meilleur_ – ne me dis pas que Stingyshima avait raison ! » Il tombe à genoux et fixe ses mains comme si elles l'avaient trahi.

Kageyama le fixe. « Uh. »

L'étranger se rue sur ses pieds tellement vite que Kageyama a l'impression de s'être pris un coup de fouet rien qu'en le regardant. « Je vais te faire dire que mes lancers sont les meilleurs, attend juste ! Je travaillerai très dur ! » Sur ce, il attrape le frisbee là où il était tombé non loin de Kageyama et lui envoie un sourire et un pouce en l'air avant de se retourner en courant sur le terrain ouvert, où une silhouette joue sur une 4DS. « Kenma ! Continuons de jouer ! »

Kageyama continue de le fixer, ressentant un étrange mélange d'épuisement et d'excitation, et il ne comprend absolument rien.

* * *

Kageyama se retrouve à penser au gars du frisbee aux cheveux orange durant le reste de la journée et sur le chemin de retour, et lorsqu'il regarde les notes qu'il a prises en cours, il découvre des pages et des pages de charabia. Il soupire et pose son front contre la table de la cuisine. Il devra demander au professeur ce qu'il a manqué.

« Tobio, je suis rentrée ! »

Kageyama se relève brusquement. Son cœur bat de façon erratique – sa mère ne rentre jamais autour de cette heure-ci, même de loin, et l'air excitée de sa voix est à mille lieux de la voix rauque épuisée qu'il connait si bien.

« Maman ? » Il se dirige vers l'entrée, où sa mère enlève ses chaussures rapidement, rayonnante, et il se retrouve à sourire avec elle malgré qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Oh Tobio, » dit-elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui. Il respire son odeur – elle ne met pas de parfum, ne rêve pas de pouvoir s'offrir une marque décente, mais son odeur est néanmoins réconfortante et plaisante. « Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. » Elle se penche, les mains sur ses épaules, et lui sourit les larmes aux yeux. « On a eu un client, Tobio. Une grosse compagnie. Les affaires commencent enfin à remonter. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-… on ne sera plus pauvre, » réalise-t-il, alors que des bouts de son rêve commencent à lui revenir à travers l'étendue de son esprit.

« On n'aura plus à sauter des repas, » confirme sa mère, et Kageyama commence à s'émouvoir. « On n'aura pas à demander de l'argent à des proches, on n'aura pas à trier les factures en retard-

-On sera heureux, » finit-il, pleurant malgré lui, et dans d'autres circonstances il aurait été gêné mais bon sang, cela se justifiait. Cela justifiait tout. « On sera heureux, maman. »

Elle acquiesce, reniflant. « J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à ton père. »

 _Si tu pouvais avoir soit beaucoup de temps, soit beaucoup d'argent, lequel choisirais-tu?_

 _L'argent._

 _L'argent._

 _Le bonheur._

* * *

« Hey, personne effrayante ! Tu as l'air heureux aujourd'hui ! »

Kageyama mord sa paille. Evidemment.

Il relève la tête, finissant le reste de son lait ( _il peut acheter des briques de lait maintenant, il peut réellement regarder les distributeurs sans amertume coupant son appétit_ ), et regarde la même tâche orange de la veille arriver droit sur lui. Il fronce des sourcils, parce qu'il ne sait vraiment pas _comment_ se sentir et froncer des sourcils est facile et familier.

« Tiens. » Kageyama regarde le sac en papier qu'on vient de déposer sur ses genoux, lourd de manière réconfortante et dégageant une odeur faisant saliver sa bouche. « Kenma m'a fait t'acheter ça, pour m'excuser de t'avoir frappé au visage avec un frisbee. » La bouche du Orange descend, irrité. « Je lui ai _dit_ qu'on aurait dû jouer au volleyball à la place… »

 _Cela_ obtient son intérêt. Il se lève. « Tu joues au volleyball ? »

Orange agite ses mains. « Nan, pas vraiment. Kenma y joue par contre, et parfois il me laisse smasher. Smasher est amusant, » dit-il, et sourit.

Kageyama se voûte à nouveau. « Oh. » Il essaie de faire partir sa déception. Ce n'est pas comme s'il jouait encore il avait abandonné il y a longtemps.

« Et toi ? Tu joues aussi au volleyball ? » Orange s'assoie à côté de lui, un peu trop près pour que ce soit confortable, les yeux un peu trop écarquillés d'excitation.

« J'en avais l'habitude, » dit-il à sa brique de lait, fronçant encore plus des sourcils. « J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur mon travail, cependant. »

« Huh ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? C'est stupide. » Kageyama relève vivement la tête, mais Orange ne sourcille à peine. « Si tu aimais beaucoup ça, tu aurais dû continuer.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, » dit-il, la colère montant doucement dans sa poitrine, une colère qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant simple, non marqué d'amertume ou de haine ou d'envie profonde. « Et si j'étais mauvais à ça, hein ? » Il ne l'était pas, il était le meilleur de son équipe, et partir l'a détruit, mais il ne le mentionne pas.

« Alors travaille plus dur ! » Orange est penché en avant, les joues rougies, et Kageyama se sent légèrement inconfortable face à leur proximité grandissant progressivement. « Qui se préoccupe de si tu n'es pas bon ? Du moment que tu aimes ça, du moment que c'est ce que tu veux faire, ça vaut le coup, non ?

-Crétin, ça ne vaut pas toujours le coup ! » Orange ne fléchit pas à l'insulte mais Kageyama recule, se sentant mal malgré lui. « Et toi ? » marmonne-t-il, ouvrant le sac sur ses genoux, et la vue de deux pains au porc fumants nichés au fond attise sa faim. « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

-Etre heureux. » La réponse d'Orange est sérieuse et lui coupe peut-être un peu le souffle, et Kageyama lève les yeux vers ses larges yeux bruns et ressent quelque chose qui à la fois l'effraye et le rend euphorique. « C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Kageyama évite son regard en dirigeant le sien vers ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer correctement. « Je m'appelle Kageyama Tobio, » marmonne-t-il, car qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire d'autre ?

C'est banal pour lui, cette information, mais cela semble égayer la journée d'Orange car lorsqu'il relève la tête ces larges yeux bruns pétillent et sont plus proches que jamais. « Je m'appelle Hinata Shoyou ! » Dit Oran- Hinata gaiement, tendant une main. Kageyama allait la saisir lorsqu'ils sont interrompus.

« Hinata. » C'est la même personne qu'avant, remarque Kageyama, une petite personne avec un air timide et des cheveux décolorés qui ont l'air de ne pas avoir été touché depuis des mois, et des yeux de chats. « La pause de midi est presque finie, » dit-il silencieusement et sans expression, tenant une boîte de bento enveloppée dans une de ses mains. « Tu devrais manger ton repas maintenant.

-C'est vrai ! » Hinata saute sur ses pieds avec la même vitesse à couper le mur du son, et il est déjà aux côtés de la nouvelle personne en un clin d'œil. « A plus tard, Kageyama ! J'espère que tu aimeras les pains de porc ! »

Kageyama salue avec absence sa silhouette en retraite, et se demande si un jour Hinata le fera se sentir _non_ confus.

* * *

Kageyama est en train de sortir de classe, la sonnerie résonnant toujours autour de sa tête, lorsqu'il par chance jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce adjacente et cela est _ridicule_.

C'est ridicule car _Hinata Shoyou_ , de toutes les personnes, se tient là, dans son habituel sweat beige en-dessous de sa veste d'uniforme, parlant à un professeur. Kageyama se renfrogne et commence à partir, mais quelque chose dans le regard sur son visage le retient.

Pour la première fois depuis que Kageyama l'a rencontré, Hinata a l'air… _triste_. Ses yeux sont baissés, sa bouche forme une ligne droite comme s'il essayait de son mieux de ne pas pleurer, et alors que la voix de professeur atteint là où se trouve Kageyama, il réalise pourquoi.

« N'as-tu _jamais_ eu une note à deux chiffres de ta _vie_ ? » Le professeur tient un contrôle dans sa main, enroulé et suspendu dans les airs comme prêt à frapper Hinata avec, et cette pensée réveille la noirceur dans le ventre de Kageyama. « Je ne peux imaginer ce que ça doit être, d'être tes parents. Ils doivent être vraiment déçus de toi, hein. Je le serais, si mon enfant n'avait pas de futur comme toi. Peut-être devrais-tu juste renoncer et emménager pour vivre des aides sociales. »

Comment ce type pouvait-il être _professeur_ ? Kageyama allait intervenir, peut-être risquer sa propre réputation pour cette _stupide_ , _stupide_ boule d'énergie et apparemment aux notes à un seul chiffre, lorsque quelqu'un le dépasse et passe la porte, sa carte de professeur se balançant du bout du cordon placé autour de son cou. « Sensei, c'en est assez ! »

« Takeda-sensei, vous ne savez pas quelle peine cet enfant m'a apporté-

-Est-ce que cela a de l'importance ? » C'est un homme, probablement autour de la vingtaine, début trentaine, bien que ses yeux brillant et sa tête ronde pourrait facilement pousser quelqu'un à croire qu'il est plus jeune. « C'est un bon enfant, et il ne fait rien pour blesser les autres. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire la même chose de vous, sensei.

-Pourquoi, vous- » Kageyama se rend compte qu'il se sourit à lui-même et arrête brusquement.

Il se tourne vers le bout de l'allée lorsqu'il sent du vent sur son dos, et regarde un arrière juste à temps pour voir Hinata sortir de la salle, plus rapidement que n'importe quelle vitesse de marche ne devrait être, frottant avec énervement ses yeux. Des têtes se retournent alors qu'il accélère le pas le long du hall, mais il semble inconscient de son entourage. Kageyama hait de l'admettre, mais il se sent désolé pour lui.

Kageyama soupire, et fixe son sac de cours et la pile de devoirs cachés à l'intérieur. _Et dire que j'avais hâte de rentrer aujourd'hui_ pense-t-il, avant de courir après Hinata.

* * *

La poursuite mène Kageyama hors de la cour et à travers la sinuosité des rues de la banlieue de Miyagi, en haut de petites collines et en bas de larges vallées. Il est à bout de souffle peut-être que courir après quelqu'un ayant une étrange rapidité et endurance n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Heureusement, alors que ses poumons commencent à se sentir comme du papier de verre, il s'arrête à une petite aire de jeux, deux toboggans et quelques balançoires installés. Derrière lui, le soleil commence à se coucher, le haut des arbres enflammés par les couleurs emplissant le ciel. Il y a le signe indicateur des chaînes grinçantes, et lorsque Kageyama parcourt l'endroit des yeux il y a Hinata sur la balançoire, traînant ses pieds sans but contre le sable humide sous lui.

« Hey. » Kageyama arrive péniblement, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître la sensation de gelée de ses jambes ou la qualité laborieuse de sa respiration.

Hinata oriente ses épaules à l'opposé de lui, et dans les couleurs du coucher de soleil ses cheveux orange ont l'air de rougeoyer avec une qualité presque éthérée. « Vas-t-en, » dit-il, la voix rauque. « Je ne veux pas parler.

-Qui a dit que je voulais discuter, crétin ? » Kageyama l'approche tout de même, et s'assoit sur la balançoire à côté de la sienne, la démarrant d'un coup de pied. Le balancement est un peu faible, il doit donc se pencher un peu pour s'adapter.

« Tu es méchant, » renifle Hinata, mais il y a un sous-entendu reconnaissant dans sa voix, qui suggère qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Ils sont assis en silence durant un moment, le calme n'étant marqué que par le rythme du grincement de leurs chaînes, et Kageyama se balance de plus en plus haut jusqu'à qu'il sente le vent froid battre contre sa peau découverte.

Puis, il y a un silencieux, presque imperceptible raclement de gorge venant d'à côté de lui, et Kageyama jette un regard vers Hinata, qui a les épaules voûtées, le regard fixé au sol, et murmure, « Je _déteste_ me sentir triste.

-Tout le monde déteste se sentir triste, crétin, » dit Kageyama au ciel, se penchant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'horizontal. « Mais ce n'est pas si mal lorsque tu y es habitué.

-Peut-être que _tu_ y es habitué, mais pas moi, » dit Hinata, démarrant d'un coup de pied et se balançant dans les airs.

Kageyama s'assoit droit à nouveau, et pousse un grognement évasif. Hinata a raison.

Ils restent là, se balançant de plus en plus haut alors que le soleil descend de plus en plus bas vers l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que le bleu sombre efface le rose et orange et violet du ciel et que les étoiles commencent à briller au loin. Ils restent là, même lorsque la fraîcheur de la nuit se glisse sous leurs vêtements et s'enveloppe autour de leurs chevilles. Ils restent là jusqu'à ce que les larmes d'Hinata sèchent, jusqu'à que la tête de Kageyama commence à lui faire mal à cause du vent.

Enfin, après que Kageyama est sûr qu'une heure est passée, les pieds d'Hinata frottent contre le sable et stoppent brusquement son élan. Il y a un bruissement de papier, un léger grognement alors qu'Hinata jette son sac sur ses épaules, et puis Hinata le salue alors qu'il quitte l'aire de jeux. « A plus tard, Kageyama. »

Kageyama s'arrête, lui aussi, vacillant du soudain changement d'équilibre, et acquiesce. « Ouais.

-Merci. » Les yeux d'Hinata sont plus lumineux que le lampadaire derrière lui, la lumière créant des ombres sur son visage. « D'être resté. »

Kageyama acquiesce à nouveau, parce qu'il n'a jamais été bon avec les mots. « Ouais. »

Kageyama reste assis là un peu plus longtemps, regardant la silhouette d'Hinata s'estomper dans l'ombre de la rue, avant de se lever et de ramasser ses affaires. Il y a un bout de papier posé sur son sac, les bords grossiers comme si cela avait été arraché d'un cahier, avec un écrit désordonné, presque enfantin au milieu de celui-ci : _Tu devrais être heureux, Kageyama._

« Crétin, » dit Kageyama, relevant la tête. « Evidemment que je suis heureux. »

Il avait choisi l'argent, après tout.

* * *

Après cela, Hinata en fait sa mission personnel de faire de Kageyama son meilleur ami, et Kageyama dirait que cela le dérangeait si ce n'était pas un tel mensonge.

Evidemment, le contact avec Hinata signifie inévitablement contact avec tous ses amis. Kenma est aussi silencieux et sans expression qu'à sa première impression, les mains apparemment attachées chirurgicalement à sa 4DS Kageyama se demande même pourquoi est-ce qu'il traîne avec Hinata, car la nature énergétique de ce dernier semble épuiser à vue Kenma de sa volonté de vivre déjà manquante. Lev est un géant demi-russe aussi brouillant qu'Hinata et encore plus inconscient de ce fait. Yamaguchi et Tsukishima sont tous les deux dans sa classe, et Yamaguchi est doux et facile à vivre, mais son ami… Kageyama tremble au souvenir du sourire condescendant et des railleries, et décide d'éviter le grand blond aux quatre yeux nommé Tsukishima pour le bien de peut-être l'entière race humaine.

Et Hinata. Hinata _crétin_ Shoyou. Kageyama pourrait écrire des paragraphes sur lui.

A propos du fait qu'il soit terriblement mauvais pour étudier mais qu'il aime ses parents et sa petite sœur à en mourir. Le fait qu'il soit bon à virtuellement chaque sport parce qu'il a des réflexes maladifs, une vitesse surhumaine et une détente incroyable. Le fait qu'il possède peut-être quatre ou cinq même sweat beige parce qu'ils sont confortables, et que sa sœur aime leur odeur. Le fait qu'il déteste être appelé petit et être sous-estimé par apport à sa taille et, lorsqu'il s'investit vraiment dans quelque chose, le fait qu'il y donne tout et n'a pour objectif rien d'autre que le sommet. Le fait qu'il soit le seul à part Tsukishima qui puisse énerver Kageyama, le faire crier et le contraindre de piquer un sprint sur une colline en braillant.

Le fait qu'il est planté son empreinte dans les fibres de l'âme de Kageyama, et qu'il se soit assuré qu'elle ne se fane jamais.

* * *

Hinata débarque dans la salle de classe de Kageyama un jour après les cours, pose son sac de cours sur son bureau et le fixe. « Tu, » dit-il, aussi menaçant qu'il peut l'être en considérant que sa voix est un octave plus aigu que celle de Kageyama, « vas m'aider à étudier. »

Kageyama l'observe à travers sa frange. « Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » Il doit déjà travailler assez dur lui-même il ne sait pas si sa santé tiendrait le coup sous l'addition du poids d'aider quelqu'un d'autre. « Tu ne peux pas demander à Tsukishima ? »

Un regard proche de celui d'un ancien combattant de guerre traverse le visage d'Hinata. « Crois-moi j'ai… j'ai essayé. De plus, » il se ravive avec la même vitesse de coup de fouet qui laisse Kageyama chancelant, « tu es bon à ce genre de chose, non ? Tu es dans la classe avancée après tout. »

Kageyama souffle. « Tu penses vraiment que je suis naturellement intelligent ? Réponds à ça. » Il se lève, se profilant sur Hinata et le regardant aussi dur qu'il le peut. « Comment penses-tu que je réussisse à rester avec cette silhouette ? Je ne joue à aucun sport, et tu as vu tout ce que je suis capable de manger. » C'est vrai il a commencé à être libre sur quelle quantité il mange, sans avoir à penser au vide dans le frigo ou dans les yeux de ses parents.

« Euh… » Les yeux d'Hinata parcours le corps de Kageyama de bas en haut, laissant de la chaleur le picoter juste sous sa peau dans le sillage de son regard. Kageyama réprime cette sensation. « Un métabolisme très rapide ? » Suggère-il.

« Non. » Il se rapproche dos à la fenêtre, ce qui jette son visage entier dans l'ombre, et Hinata lève les bras en signe de défense. « A chaque fois que les examens arrivent, je travaille tellement que j'en oublie de manger. » C'est en partie vrai : il ne mentionne pas l'autre partie, qui est qu'il ne peut pas manger sans se sentir coupable. « Tu veux vraiment que je _te_ donne également des cours particuliers ? »

Hinata à l'air horrifié, et Kageyama n'est pas sûr si cela vient de ses terribles habitudes pour se nourrir ou du fait qu'il ressemble probablement à un démon des enfers au lycée à ce moment-là. « T- tu ne… manges pas ? Mais… les examens sont le mois prochain… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu… »

Kageyama frappe le haut de la tête d'Hinata avec sa paume de main. « C'est sans importance, crétin ! Ce qui compte est que je ne peux pas te donner de cours !

-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre ? » Hinata à l'air d'un chient triste, tout rayonnant et affligé.

« Yachi de la classe 5, » Kageyama _jure_ qu'il n'a pas de faible pour ce regard, « on parle parfois. Elle peut sûrement t'aider.

-Okay ! » Hinata bondit hors de la salle sans regard en arrière, laissant un Kageyama abasourdi dans son sillage.

« Crétin, » murmure Kageyama, fermant les yeux et essayant de dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hinata arrive en courant dans la salle de cours de Kageyama moins d'une seconde après que la sonnerie ne retentisse et l'attrape par la main. « Allez, abruti ! Je vais m'assurer que tu manges !

-H-hey ! Tu ne peux pas juste faire ça, crétin ! » L'engueule Kageyama, mais Hinata est ridiculement rapide et sa prise sur le poignet de Kageyama est si forte qu'elle laissera probablement des marques. « Et si j'ai laissé mes affaires là-haut ?

-Qui s'en préoccupe ? Ta santé est plus importante ! Qui est le crétin maintenant, crétin ? »

Kageyama fronce intensément des sourcils quand ils s'arrêtent en face d'une supérette, quelques rues à côté de l'école, petite et modeste, et Hinata exclame un bonjour en entrant. Derrière le comptoir, les pieds serrés, se tient un homme, probablement un peu plus âgé qu'un étudiant, avec des cheveux blonds relevés en arrière, de multiples piercings et la braise rougeoyante d'une cigarette suspendue entre ses lèvres. « Oh, hey, c'est Chibi-chan, » dit-il, ajustant sa position sur sa chaise. « Est-ce que ceci est le 'meilleur ami' dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parl-

-Ah ! N-non, c'est- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je euh- voici Kageyama ! » Hinata, le visage en feu, pousse Kageyama devant lui. « Kageyama, dit bonjour !

-Je ne suis pas ton chien, crétin, » lui marmonne Kageyama, avant de se retourner et de s'incliner vers l'homme tenant la boutique. « Pardonnez notre intrusion.

-Tu pourrais être un chien, pourtant, » dit Hinata alors que l'homme le salue, tirant Kageyama par le poignet vers le rayon des congelés. « En fait, attends, tu es trop bête pour être un chien.

-Hey ! » Kageyama lui donne son plus beau regard noir, un qui a même effrayé des professeurs, alors pourquoi Hinata le regarde-t-il avec autant de nonchalance ? « Ne m'entraîne pas ici juste pour m'insulter, crétin ! Je pourrais être en train d'étudier en ce moment ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être à la traîne- »

Hinata secoue sa tête tellement vigoureusement que Kageyama commence à se demander pourquoi il n'a pas déjà cassé la moitié de sa colonne vertébrale. « Ce que tu ne peux pas te permettre est de ne pas bien manger, Stupidyama. »

 _Si seulement tu savais_ , pense Kageyama. Mais ce qui sort de sa bouche est, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes autant de moi ? »

Hinata est déjà au comptoir en train de payer pour les deux bâtonnets de glace dans sa main, et avant que Kageyama ne puisse protester i nouveau une main sur son poignet et le cloche au-dessus de la porte sonne alors qu'ils sortent. Il plisse des yeux face au soleil de l'après-midi irradiant, saisissant le bâtonnet de glace qu'Hinata lui offre de la main. Il est reconnaissant, vraiment, mais c'est à ce moment-là que son cerveau lui rappelle qu'il est incapable d'exprimer ses émotions et il ne peut que grommeler.

Ils commencent à rentrer, à ce qu'il assume être la maison d'Hinata. Hinata est étrangement silencieux, et lorsque Kageyama lui jette un regard pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, la vue de la lumière orange sur ses cheveux orange et le bout éclairé d'un nez plein de taches de rousseur le surprend et lui fait presque lâcher son bâtonnet de glace.

A son sursaut Hinata se tourne vers lui, et le déplacement des ombres sur son visage coupe brutalement toute tentation de créer une pensée raisonnable de l'esprit de Kageyama. « Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, » dit-il, mais il pense _non, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas respirer et la plus grande partie de moi ne sait pas pourquoi mais une part pense que peut-être c'est à cause de toi_. « Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, au fait- et où est-ce que l'on va de toute façon ? Tu ne sais pas où j'habite. »

Hinata hausse des épaules, et c'est ce mouvement qui fait remarquer à Kageyama combien sa silhouette est petite, des épaules étroites et des membres osseux masquant l'ampleur de ses prouesses physiques ridicules. « Yachi est occupée aujourd'hui, donc tu vas me donner un cours particulier.

-Et quand est-ce que tu allais me consulter à propos de ça ? » Lâche Kageyama, renfrogné. Cela ne lui importe peut, pas vraiment, mais ses mots ont tendance à sortir de la mauvaise façon lorsqu'il est pris par surprise.

Hinata lui sourit, cassant enfin le sinistre et étouffant silence et Kageyama a l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. « N'utilise pas de mots aussi grands que _consulter_ , Stupidyama. Tu pourrais attraper la fièvre.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi espèce de- » rugit Kageyama, sortant son bras pour montrer un bout de ses pensées à Hinata, mais évidemment le petit roux choisi ce moment précis pour décoller, riant et sautant en l'air. « Hey ! Revient ici ! Je vais _te_ donner la fièvre ! »

* * *

En général, Kageyama ne questionne pas souvent ses décisions. Il est trop occupé à travailler dur et à rationner de la nourriture pour penser à où est-ce que sa vie va, l'esprit trop occupé avec des équations et des dates d'examens pour regretter. Mais dernièrement, depuis qu'Hinata est arrivé d'un coup dans sa vie, il a commencé à sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale.

Démonstration A : Etre assis dans un kiosque silencieux de la bibliothèque, entouré de cahiers ouverts et de papiers volants remplis d'équations et de notes, Hinata à côté de lui et lui jetant occasionnellement des gommures. Il écrit à sa mère qu'il rentrera tard, et se lève avec effort.

« Kageyama, je vais rater mes examens ! » Gémit Hinata, le visage contre le bureau. « Je suis la déception de toute ma génération, je vais amener la _honte_ à mes _ancêtres_.

-Tu as raison, » dit Kageyama brutalement, pressant une main contre le visage d'Hinata pour étouffer le cri d'agoni. « Tu devrais juste arrêter d'essayer et te résigner à une vie d'échec académique.

-Arrête d'utiliser de grands mots, tu me fais me sentir encore pire, » souffle Hinata, se poussant pour se redresser, uniquement pour tomber contre l'épaule de Kageyama, la main posée dramatiquement contre son front. Kageyama prend un moment sur son travail pour contempler comment les cheveux d'Hinata peuvent briller dans le noir. Il prend ensuite quelques moment de plus pour crier intérieurement au fait qu _'Hinata est affalé contre son épaule_. « Je te déteste, Stupidyama, » marmonne-t-il. « Tu es littéralement le pire. »

Kageyama renifle durement du fond de la gorge et donne une légère pichenette sur la tête d'Hinata à travers une mèche de cheveux orange. « Utilisation incorrecte de mot 'littéralement'. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de t'interroger à nouveau sur l'anglais, crétin ?

-Je te _déteste_ , » insiste Hinata, et Kageyama étouffe un rire.

* * *

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, » lui fait remarquer Kageyama alors qu'Hinata lui dit au revoir, scintillant des yeux dans la lumière venant de la lampe d'au-dessus. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes autant de moi, Hinata ? »

Quelque chose dans l'expression d'Hinata se ferme. « Parce que, » dit-il, souriant, et Kageyama a envie de le gifler parce que _idiot, je peux voir que tu fais semblant_. « On est meilleurs amis, pas vrai ? »

Kageyama persifle. « C'est vrai.

- _Méchant_ , Stupiyama ! »

* * *

A deux mois de 'meilleur' amitié, Kageyama se rend compte que le groupe d'amis d'Hinata est en réalité beaucoup plus étendu qu'il ne le pensait à l'origine.

Il le comprend alors qu'il est assis dans la salle de classe d'Hinata au déjeuner, hurlant sur les résultats des tests et essayant de ne pas familiariser son cahier avec une mèche de cheveux orange, et la porte s'ouvre dans un claquement et deux voient crient, « désolé pour le dérangement ! » à l'unisson. Kageyama relève la tête en même temps que les autres occupants de la salle alors que les deux secondes années entrent. L'un a le crâne rasé et une drôle d'expression comme s'il avait été frappé dans les parties au milieu d'un ricanement l'autre porte une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et ses cheveux relevés essayent de compenser son manque de taille. Une seule mèche devant est décolorée, et elle s'agite contre son front alors qu'il appelle, « Shoyou ! » et se fraye un passage vers là où Hinata et Kageyama sont assis.

« Oh Noya-san ! Tanaka-san ! » Hinata est enjoué, pas perturbé par l'air intimidant irradiant des nouveaux venus. « Je ne vous ai pas vus depuis longtemps ! Quoi de neuf ? »

« On se rejoint chez Daichi pour y passer la nuit après les cours, tu devrais venir ! » Malgré le fait qu'on croirait qu'il fait toujours des gâteaux de boue et qu'il enfile des brassières de fille, la voix du deuxième année est grave et roque, comme entendre le rugissement d'un lion sortir d'un lapin.

« Oh ? » Le chauve, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, se penche en avant, fixant Kageyama avec ce même regard constipé. «Qui est ce punk ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Hinata ?

-C'est Kageyama, mon meilleur ami ! » Dit Hinata avant que Kageyama ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, posant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Il peut-être un abruti parfois, et il a toujours l'air d'avoir mangé quelque chose de bizarre au petit déjeuner, mais- » Hinata arrête sa phrase pour esquiver une frapper sur sa tête, « -mais il est cool. Il est dans la même classe que Yamaguchi et Tsukishima !

-Crétin ! » Kageyama enlève brusquement le bras d'Hinata de ses épaules et bouge pour le frapper à nouveau, seulement Hinata tente une contre-attaque facilement esquivée. Ils continuent ainsi pendant un petit moment, les mains agrippées et faisant des bruits d'animaux. « Ne parle pas à ma place ! »

Enfin, ils abandonnent tous les deux simultanément, se rasseyant et se jetant des regards noirs. « C'est une habitude ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es socialement inadéquat ! » Dit Hinata en faisant la moue.

« Arrête d'utiliser de grands mots, tu vas attraper la fièvre.

-C'est _ma_ réplique !

-Alors, » Tanaka tousse fortement, et Kageyama se tourne pour le fixer. Au coin de l'œil il peut voir Hinata refléter son mouvement. « Est-ce que vous êtes des amis d'enfance ou quelque chose ? Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu au collège ?

-Oh, non, on s'est rencontré au début du trimestre, » explique Hinata, bougeant frénétiquement ses mains devant lui. Noya et Tanaka s'échange un regard, un que Kageyama ne peut comprendre, mais lorsqu'il jette un œil vers Hinata il rencontre une joie complètement ignorante. _Crétin_. « On est quand même meilleurs amis cependant. »

Noya sourit, tapotant la tête d'Hinata affectueusement. « Bien sûr, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, Hinata. Mais tu ne peux pas duper tes senpais aussi facilement. » Noya s'interrompt lorsque Tanaka lui donne un coup de coude, pointant une ombre qui s'approche, menaçante, dans l'allée. Ses yeux bruns s'agrandissent, et il a l'air de rétrécir. « Merde, j'aimerais vraiment rester un peu plus longtemps, mais Ennoshit vient pour nous. A plus, Hinata ! »

Lorsqu'ils sont partis, Kageyama se tourne vers Hinata, qui est légèrement rouge. « De quoi voulais-tu les duper ? »

Le rougissement d'Hinata s'accentue si radicalement que Kageyama se demande si quelque chose ne va pas. « Rien, » dit-il rapidement, et enfonce son visage dans son sac et ne dit rien pendant cinq minutes.

* * *

Plus tard, Kageyama apprend que les deux deuxièmes années s'appellent Tanaka Ryuunosuke et Nishinoya Yuu, et qu'ils sont probablement la pire influence qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Il n'est pas sûr de comment et pourquoi il laisse Hinata l'entraîner à la soirée avec des gens qu'il soit a) a été forcé d'être meilleur ami avec (Hinata), b) ne connait presque pas mais est plutôt sûr qu'il les terrifie/ devrait être effrayé d'eux (Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Nishinoya), c) méprise avec véhémence de tout son être (Tsukishima), mais le voici, regardant la (nouvelle) voiture de sa mère et son unique échappatoire disparaître dans la nuit.

Kageyama ferme les yeux et soupire. C'est sa vie. Ce sont ses choix.

* * *

« Woah ! Ton sac de couchage est trop cool, Kageyama ! C'est un nouveau ? »

Kageyama relève la tête de là où il sort ses affaires sur le sol, uniquement pour croiser le regard avec deux paires d'yeux pareillement bruns et écarquillés. Nishinoya et Hinata s'agenouillent autour de lui comme deux chauves-souris vaguement exaspérantes. « Uh… ouais. Ma mère me l'a acheté sur le chemin en venant ici, en fait.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais utilisé de sac de couchage auparavant ? » La question de Nishinoya est innocente, mais Kageyama recule tout de même. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus à s'inquiéter du prix de tout ce qu'il fait, sa vie récemment terminée d'incapacité à dépenser de l'argent et à devoir compter la monnaie rendue a l'air embarrassante, une partie sombre de sa vie qu'il aimerait enterrer dans l'ombre.

« Ma famille… n'aime pas vraiment dormir à l'extérieur, » ment-il. « Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de sac de couchage avant. »

Hinata ouvre la bouche, et Kageyama peut presque _voir_ physiquement la question stupide planant sur le bout de sa langue, mais soudainement il y a une main ébouriffant ses cheveux dans une explosion d'affection maternelle inconfortable et un troisième année aux cheveux gris joint leur cercle avant même qu'il ne cligne des yeux. « Nishinoya, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de tourmenter les premières années ? »

Nishinoya émet un grognement sous sa respiration. « Suga-san, tu n'es pas drôle. »

Sugawara Koushi rie, ses yeux se plissant d'une façon qui suggère une familiarité et bon sentiment. « On ne voudrait pas les effrayer, Noya.

-Désolé, maman, » murmure Nishinoya, et esquive rapidement la pression sur sa tête pour aller se plaindre à Tanaka de ne plus avoir de gel pour les cheveux.

« Excusez-le, » dit Suga en s'excusant, lissant un pli sur le coin de sac de couchage de Kageyama et réarrangeant distraitement la pile d'habits devant lui. « D'habitude Daichi ou Ennoshita ne sont pas loin pour s'occuper de ses deux-là, mais ils sont tous les deux en bas à préparer un casse-croûte. »

Kageyama ne reconnait aucun des deux noms, mais il ne le fait pas remarquer alors que Suga ébouriffe à nouveau ses cheveux et se relève pour aller materner à outrance quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il est parti, Hinata se tourne vers lui, souriant d'un petit sourire optimiste que Kageyama n'a jamais vu auparavant. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout le monde ?

-Ils sont… intéressants. » Tranche Kageyama après réflexion. _Je n'ai jamais passé de temps avec autant de personnes pour quelque chose de non académique avant. En fait, je pense pas avoir déjà passé de temps pour quelque chose sans raison scolaire_ , pense-t-il cependant, et ces pensées l'ennuient un peu, alors il ramène ses genoux contre son torse et fronce intensément des sourcils vers le sol.

Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'Hinata rie, se rapprochant de lui. « Ils sont fous, hein ? Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si amusants. C'est presque comme une grande famille dysfonctionnelle.

-… ouais, » est tout ce que peut dire Kageyama.

« Hey ! » Daichi tape des mains de l'autre côté de la pièce, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. _Il est un leader naturel_ , pense Kageyama, examinant la façon dont il se tient et la présence qui semble embrasser la pièce entière et un peu plus. « On va commencer nos jeux maintenant tous ceux qui sont en faveur de Mario Kar-

-WOOOOOOOO ! » Cela vient de Nishinoya, Tanaka et Hinata, venant de différentes parties de la pièce comme d'enceintes horriblement énergétique.

« Taisez-vous ! » Rugit Daichi, et Kageyama sent ses cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser. « … quelqu'un en faveur de Gin Rummy ? » Quand il se retrouve face au silence, il soupire de résignation. « Pourquoi personne ne veut y jouer, c'est un bon jeu-

-Quand tu as essayé de nous l'apprendre, » rappelle Nishinoya, « on s'est endormi. Tu te souviens ? »

Le grand, effrayant gars avec les cheveux longs et la permanente ombre de cinq heure dont Kageyama se souvient être Azumane Asahi et, alternativement, 'le décès ultime de Noya' rie et tapote l'épaule de Daichi. Derrière lui, il pense pouvoir entendre Nishinoya s'étouffer. « Désolé, Daichi, mais c'est vrai. Tu es un vieil homme de soixante ans parmi des enfants d'école primaire. »

Kageyama se penche vers Hinata alors que Daichi émet un triste son de défaite. « C'est quoi Mario Kart ? »

Hinata saute en arrière comme s'il avait été brûlé, les mains sur sa tête avec la même exubérante exhibition de drame superflu qui donne envie à Kageyama de lui frapper le visage avec son propre frisbee de la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. « Pas de sac de couchage et maintenant ça ? Tu n'as pas eu d'enfance, Kageyama ? »

Kageyama se raidit involontairement, penchant sa tête et effaçant le souvenir des habits usés derrière ses paupières. « Je… je te l'ai dit, j'étais occupé à étudier, » marmonne-t-il, mais tout le morceau qu'il avait voulu atteindre a fondu contre le poison résidant toujours au fond de ses intestin. « Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi insouciant que toi, crétin. » _Et surtout pas moi_. Parce qu'il y a toujours cette amertume en lui, incapable d'être lavée par des choses comme l'éclat de la nouvelle voiture de ses parents ou le rideau qui décore à présent sa chambre.

Et, main dans la main avec cette amertume, il y a une peur que peut-être c'est tout ce qu'il est, peut-être que c'est ainsi qu'il est défini peut-être qu'un jour il relèvera la tête de ses pages et pages de notes de cours et regardera dans le miroir et y verra uniquement un monstre aux yeux verts le regardant.

« Hey, Stupiyama. Est-ce que ça va ? Les autres sont déjà partis, » et il y a la voix d'Hinata, le sortant des ténèbres. Kageyama lève les yeux vers ses grands yeux bruns, et _oh_ , tout à coup le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir respirer est de retour et plus fort que jamais et il devrait probablement le faire contrôler.

Quelque chose dans ses yeux fait visiblement reculer Hinata, et il recule en arrière sur ses fesses sur quelques mètres. « Je- je peux te laisser seul si tu veux, » balbutie-il, et Kageyama a envie de le frapper pour être agité aussi facilement. « Je dirais aux autres que tu es faible et un homme plus vieux que Daichi et que tu as besoin de ton _sommeil de beauté_ -

-Hey ! » Rugit Kageyama, et Hinata rigole, se lançant hors du chemin. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de parler à ma place, crétin ? »

* * *

« C'est vraiment injuste… » Se plaint Hinata, grimpant dans son sac de couchage et fermant la tirette vers le haut. « Tu es en classe avancé _et_ tu es bon à Mario Kart ? Tu m'énerves vraiment parfois, Stupidyama ! »

Suga lui dit de se taire en passant à côté, enjambant la forme endormie de Nishinoya. « Va te coucher Hinata. Tu as passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à te plaindre que Kageyama ait gagné le tournois.

-Pas juste ! » Dit Hinata en faisant la moue, désignant l'endroit où les deux autres troisièmes années du groupe sont assis, penchés sur un cahier ouvert. « Ils sont encore éveillés !

-C'est parce qu'ils ont tests demain, » lui rappelle gentiment Suga, éteignant la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans le noir à part dans le coin des troisièmes années. « Si tu veux étudier avec nous, soit le bienvenue. »

Même si ses yeux sont en train de s'habituer à la pénombre, Kageyama peut voir une tâche orange se balancer d'avant en arrière nerveusement et se moquer de lui-même. Etudier n'est pas si mal passé un moment c'est presque calmant, de la même façon que le volleyball avait l'habitude de l'être. « Si tu te casses la nuque à te secouer la tête j'en rirais sur ta tombe.

-Tu es tellement _méchant_ , Stupidyama !

-Oi ! » Rugit Daichi. « Allez dormir !

-O-oui ! »

* * *

L'horloge sur le mur indique 3h du matin lorsqu'Hinata parle pour la première fois en une heure. « Hey Stupidyama ? Ne pense pas que c'est stupide. »

Kageyama arrive à sortir un grognement à travers sa surprise, parce que _nom de Dieu il savait que j'étais éveillé ?_ « Je pense que tout ce que tu fais est stupide, crétin. »

Hinata émet un bruit de corbeau mécontent. « Arrête d'être un abruti pour une fois et écoute moi, Kageyama ! Je- j'ai…

-Oui ? » Kageyama a l'air irrité, mais il sait qu'Hinata est conscient que c'est plus ou moins son réglage automatique. « Crache le morceau.

-… J'ai peur du noir, » finit Hinata, la honte irradiant de chacun de ses mots.

Kageyama essaye de ne pas se moquer, il essaye vraiment, c'est juste sa nature. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je te tienne la main ?

-Non, c'est juste- peu importe. » Il y a un mouvement de couverture il se tourne probablement de son côté, à l'opposé de Kageyama. « Tu as raison, c'est stupide. Bonne nuit, Kageyama.

-Non- attends, » Kageyama interrompt la conversation à sens unique, essayant de trouver les bons mots à dire. « Je n'ai pas- écoute, » et il se déplace inconsciemment sur le côté, bien que ce n'est pas comme si Hinata le saura de toute façon, et essaye de tendre la main avant de changer d'avis et laisser tomber sa main au sol. « De quoi as-tu peur, crétin ?

-Du _noir_ , quelle question, » et Hinata paraîtrait plus exaspéré si Kageyama ne pouvait le voir trembler sous son sac de couchage. « Ma mère, elle- elle a cette maladie où du liquide lui monte à la tête et tout, et une fois elle a été aveugle pendant quelques minutes et- je n'arrête pas de penser, _peut-être que je l'attraperais aussi_. Peut-être que je vais me réveiller et je ne pourrais pas dire la différence entre fermer mes yeux et les ouvrir. »

Kageyama fixe le noir d'encre du plafond, sans voix pour la première fois de sa vie. Inconsciemment, il a toujours assumé qu'Hinata avait la vie parfaite- comment quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas, s'il voyait à quel point il était constamment joyeux ? _Mais peut-être_ , pense-t-il, _peut-être que ce n'est pas le manque de tristesse qui le rend si heureux, mais sa présence_.

 _Peut-être qu'il souffre autant que moi, et parce qu'il est tellement plus fort personne ne peut le deviner._

Kageyama se déplace vers Hinata, parce qu'il n'a jamais su quoi dire dans n'importe quelle situation, sans parler de celle-ci. Le bruit qu'il fait en déplaçant son sac de couchage intrigue le roux couché devant lui, et il se retourne, lui aussi, et ils sont face-à-face. L'expression d'Hinata est illisible- mais pas dans un mauvais sens, comme un mystère que tu ne résoudras jamais vraiment. Cela a plus l'air d'un puzzle créé spécialement pour être résolu.

Silencieusement, par-dessus le temps et l'espace et deux cœurs battant de façon erratique, une main glisse au-dessus du sol brillant pour entrelacer la sienne.

« C'est mieux ? » Kageyama ne peut se rappeler de ne jamais avoir été aussi silencieux. Il ne peut se souvenir d'Hinata se tenant aussi immobile avant non plus mais dans la pénombre, dans le silence, cela ne parait pas étrange.

Hinata hum en affirmation. « C'est mieux. »

Les autres les retrouvent ainsi le matin, face-à-face sur leur côté, les mains toujours ensembles.

* * *

« Alors… » Kageyama relève la tête et se retrouve flanqué de Nishinoya et de Tanaka, qui s'étaient apparemment glissés derrière lui alors qu'il mangeait son déjeuner. Hinata reste dans sa classe à midi aujourd'hui, pour examiner quelques questions qu'il n'a pas réussi sur son test avec le professeur Kageyama l'a malmené pour qu'il y aille, se donnant involontairement une pause-déjeuner entièrement seule à leur endroit habituel. « Toi et Hinata, huh ? »

Kageyama rencontre leurs sourcils frétillants et leurs sourires suggestifs avec un regard plat. « Je ne suis pas, » dit-il, les yeux sans expression.

Apparemment, c'est à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose à dire, à en juger par la façon dont les deuxièmes années gémissent et recréent des scènes de décès de tragédies Shakespeariennes avec des degrés variant d'exactitudes. « Oh, cette génération, » dit Nishinoya, les larmes aux yeux, et Kageyama se sent déjà fatigué. « Si jeune. Si inconsciente. »

Kageyama cligne des yeux vers lui. « Sans vouloir manquer de respect ou quoi que ce soit, mais, » dit-il, « je ne suis plus jeune que d'un an de vous-

-Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, » acquiesce Tanaka. « On ne peut qu'envoyer nos cœurs dans les paris collectifs. »

Nishinoya s'illumine à cette mention, et Kageyama veut désespérément dire quelque chose, mais le duo est déjà en train de partir. « Quels paris collectifs ? » demande-t-il, faiblement, et fixe le même point dans l'incompréhension jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un passant par là appelle l'infirmière pour qu'elle vérifie qu'il aille bien.

* * *

Une autre habitude d'Hinata, parmi un alarment large entassement d'informations : s'habiller convenablement n'est, apparemment, pas un concept concevable pour lui.

Kageyama apprend cela le premier jour où la température descend en dessous de zéro, un après-midi de mi-novembre alors qu'ils sortent de cours. Cela les attendait depuis plusieurs semaines, le froid s'infiltrant aux bords de la structure du ciel, et s'est enfin manifesté par une couverture presque factice toujours étrangement vive. Les élèves commencent à se regrouper, dans des écharpes, manteaux et grosses bottes, les visages disparaissant derrière la laine dans une tentative de s'immuniser contre le froid. Kageyama lui-même attend Hinata emmitouflé dans un (nouveau) manteau en feutre, un bonnet tricoté, et des bottes retenant la chaleur.

Naturellement, Hinata sort avec rien d'autre qu'une veste légère par-dessus son uniforme d'école.

Kageyama l'atteint pour le frapper sans mots, la colère le rendant sans voix, et Hinata couvre sa tête et se défile. « Hey ! » _Le crétin, comme s'il avait le droit d'être indigné_. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois, abruti ?

-Tu te rends compte, » dit Kageyama, cru et brusque, attrapant la capuche du sweat d'Hinata alors qu'il essaye de s'enfuir, « qu'il fait actuellement moins deux degrés dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas froid facilement, » se vante Hinata, gonflant son torse, mais cette exhibition fait penser à Kageyama que peut-être cette affirmation est complètement fausse. Evidemment, cela ne le préoccupe pas vraiment de toute façon, alors il lui lance un dernier regard noir et commence à marcher vers les portes, Hinata poussant des cris d'indignation et accélérant derrière lui.

* * *

« O-oi, abruti. »

Il résiste au désir ardent de sourire triomphalement. _La sensation d'avoir raison ne se fait jamais vieille_. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, crétin.

-Ce- c'est… ne soit pas _méchant_ , Kageyama, je suis en train de _mourir_. Je ne peux même pas enlever mes mains de mon vélo. »

Kageyama ferme les yeux, se soupirant à lui-même. A mi-chemin sur leur trajet du retour, un vent hurlant s'était levé, et ils se sont échappés dans l'abri bus le plus proche par pur instinct de survie. Maintenant, même Kageyama peut sentir le froid, emmitouflé sous des couches de protection. Hinata doit être paralysé, si la nuance de rouge dans laquelle ses mains ont tourné est d'une quelconque indication. Malgré ses claquements de dents et sa silhouette tremblante, il n'a pas prononcé un mot de complainte jusqu'à maintenant, laissant évidemment sa fierté et son refus de laisser Kageyama le battre n'importe où prendre le dessus sur n'importe quelle pensée logique. _Crétin_.

Malheureusement, Kageyama Tobio _n'_ est, contrairement aux croyances populaires, _pas_ sans cœur, alors il atteint et décroche soigneusement les doigts d'Hinata du guidon de son vélo, grimaçant au froid tranchant. « Tu es tellement _stupide_ , » murmure-t-il, stoppant n'importe quel essai de protestation d'un regard, « juste parce que tu ne pouvais pas admettre que j'avais raison.

-Je te d-déteste, abruti, » mais c'est à peine compréhensible à travers le son de son claquement de dents, et Kageyama prend une minute pour se demander ce qu'il a fait pour mériter cette quantité de souffrances avant de rapprocher Hinata. « Hey, qu'est-ce qu- ?

-Tais-toi ou je te jette dehors, » grogne-t-il, libérant une main pour déboutonner son manteau. « Ne me le fait pas regretter, » et puis il tire Hinata vers lui, contre son torse, et les entoure tous les deux de son manteau avant qu'il ne puisse avoir la chance de regretter ou questionner ses actions. Hinata sort un son étouffé, mais ne proteste pas, et Kageyama pense _tant mieux_ parce que cette position le rend incapable de stopper physiquement le plus petit de dire quelque chose de stupide. Comme revanche silencieuse pour avoir rendu ses bras complètement inutiles, Kageyama se penche un peu plus en avant, réduisant l'écart minuscule entre eux, et pose son menton sur le haut de la tête d'Hinata, les cheveux oranges lui chatouillant la mâchoire, incroyablement doux, et il se demande quel sorte de shampoing il utilise. Dans le même souffle, il se demande également s'il pense normalement.

Le bus pour rentrer chez Hinata est une ligne locale très peu utilisée, leur donnant suffisamment de temps pour se tenir dans cette position, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard d'un passant. Kageyama n'a jamais été quelqu'un se préoccupant particulièrement des apparences- elles n'affectent pas les notes, après tout- mais Hinata s'en préoccupe, apparemment, pris en agonie entre s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'ombre de sa veste et déménager en Afrique Sub-Saharienne d'humiliation. « Dieu, c'est embarrassant, » se murmure-t-il à lui-même, et Kageyama sent son sang pulser inexplicablement dans une irritation non sollicitée.

« Je pensais que tout ce dont tu te souciais était d'être heureux ? » Il se penche plus près, baissant la voix pour que la proximité de sa bouche avec l'oreille d'Hinata ne rende pas le garçon sourd, Hinata frissonne – à cause du froid, probablement. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela te stresses autant ?

-Ma mère avait l'habitude d'être tout le temps fixée, lorsqu'elle sortait encore, » répond-il, et maintenant Kageyama se sent comme la pire personne au monde. « C'est pourquoi je déteste ça plus que la plupart des gens, je pense. Hey ! » Comme s'il sent ses émotions, Hinata se redresse si brusquement que sa tête cogne le menton de Kageyama douloureusement. « N'ai pas pitié de moi, ok ?

-Désolé, » marmonne Kageyama, essayant d'ignorer la douleur le lançant dans sa mâchoire.

Ils ne disent rien pendant très, très longtemps – ou peut-être juste quelques secondes, quelques minutes, une petite existence. (Parce que bien sûr, en sagesse rétrospective, ce moment veut tout dire.) Dehors, les piétons rentrent chez eux d'un pied ferme, pressé d'échapper au froid des voitures teintées de gèle roulent à un rythme lent d'après-midi de banlieue paresseuse. Dehors, le ciel est bleu, et des feuilles desséchées glissent sur le vieux béton, se rattrapant aux pierres et aux petites plantes qui ressortent des fissures du trottoir. Dehors, il y a du mouvement, mais à l'intérieur de l'abri, tout est immobile hormis deux cœurs battants dans un tandem nerveux, l'air froid et pourtant très, très chaleureux.

Et puis, « Oi, Stupidyama. Il neige. »

Le souffle de Kageyama se coupe dans sa gorge, et il regarde en l'air pour y voir de la poudre blanche flottant dans le ciel, la quantité et l'allure qu'on attendrait d'une comédie musicale ringarde. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se tiendrait complètement immobile, regardant la neige tomber jusqu'à ce qu'ils loupent presque leur bus. Mais alors Hinata tire sur sa veste et les pousse tous les deux en avant, jusqu'à ce que sa tête sorte de l'abri et qu'il puisse attraper les flocons de neige avec sa langue.

Kageyama le regarde avec un amusement irrité, le visage éclairé d'une joie enfantine et du blanc aveuglant du ciel de novembre. Il est chaud, pressé contre lui chaud et solide et plein de vie et de toutes choses dont Kageyama ne savait pas qu'il manquait. Les bras d'Hinata ont l'air petits et pourtant incassables dans les siens, et alors que le bus arrive au stop avec un hurlement léthargique, Kageyama se demande comment est-ce qu'il a survécu sans le roux à ses côté, éclairant ses journées. Il ne sait pas s'il a déjà ressenti autant d'émotions durant les quinze dernières années de sa vie qu'il n'en ressent maintenant.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas de l'amour, pense Kageyama, alors qu'il laisse Hinata partir et qu'ils montent dans le bus ensemble peut-être que ce n'est pas l'amour, mais plutôt le sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un, s'installant densément et confortablement au fond de son âme.

(Il se trompe, bien sûr. Bien plus qu'il ne s'est jamais trompé de sa vie.)

* * *

« Bon dieu, il fait vraiment froid dehors, hein ? » Hinata retire ses chaussures à l'entrée et bondit dans sa maison vide. « Tu veux du chocolat chaud ?

-Quelle question, crétin, » dit-il après sa silhouette en retraite, gagnant un cri indigné en retour. Il retire lui aussi ses chaussures, avec notablement moins d'énergie, et accroche son manteau. La maison d'Hinata est désordonnée, parce qu'ils y vivent – les occupants de l'appartement sont partout, dans les détails minutieux ajoutant de l'individualité au complexe autrement générique. « Tu as pris toute ma chaleur. » C'est un mensonge au contraire, Hinata est un fourneau ambulant, le cœur plein de charbon ardent.

La réplique d'Hinata est inaudible alors qu'il disparait dans la cuisine, et le temps que Kageyama le rejoigne, la bouilloire est déjà en route et il a déjà sorti deux tasses, versant des sachets de chocolat en poudre dedans. Dehors, le ciel et le sol sont d'une telle uniformité aveuglement blanche que Kageyama doit plisser des yeux pour y voir quelque chose, et les meubles de la maison sont doublés d'un argenté assourdissant. « Assis-toi, » dit Hinata, et alors qu'il s'y contraint, il est frappé à quel point cela semble familial. Assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant le dos d'Hinata pendant qu'il travaille, de la vapeur et un silence paisible emplissant l'air. _Je pourrais vivre ainsi_ , pense-t-il.

Et puis, _merde alors. Est-ce que je veux vivre ainsi ?_

Il est sauvé d'une descente dans la fosse du désespoir par l'apparition d'une tasse de chocolat chaud dans son champ de vision, la vapeur ondulant contre son visage. « Oi, abruti. Si tu continues à avoir ce regard, tu vas mettre feu à la table. »

Kageyama relève les yeux, et force son visage à faire ce qu'il pense être un sourire. A en juger le regard d'horreur absolu et de peur d'Hinata, il a très probablement échoué. « De quoi tu parles, crétin ?

-B-b-bois juste le ch-chocolat chaud, » la réplique est bégayante, accompagnée d'un regard comme si Kageyama était la fille version masculine de l'Anneau. Kageyama s'y soumet, et avec la première gorgée il a fait passer tout le chocolat chaud de la tasse sur sa lèvre supérieur, et jette un regard noir aux rires ultérieurs d'Hinata.

Il attend patiemment qu'Hinata ai fini, regardant partout sauf directement devant lui où le roux est assis, de peur de ce que ses émotion pourraient remuer en lui. Il repère la trace de marques sur le cadre de la porte, plisse un peu des yeux, et rie malgré lui. « Tu ne fais que 164 centimètres ? »

Hinata recrache sa gorgée à cette remarque, et Kageyama se décale juste à temps pour éviter de peu le jet de chocolat chaud. « J-je fais 165 centimètres si j'arrondis ? Je ne suis pas _tellement_ plus petit que toi- »

Kageyama lui envoie un regard peu impressionné. « Je suis plus grand de 18 centimètres.

-Okay, tu sais quoi, je te parie que je saute plus haut, » arrive le défi irrité, mais Kageyama ne peut se résoudre à prendre Hinata au sérieux alors qu'il a les bras croisés et qu'il fait la moue, s'enfouissant encore plus dans le col de son habituel sweat à capuche beige.

Il se moque, et détourne la baffe dirigée vers sa tête. « Crétin, ne t'agite pas trop, tu vas tomber malade. Je ne veux pas avoir à te surveiller comme un enfant.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, _tu es_ en enfant. » Hinata sourit un coin comme s'il venait juste de détruire son adversaire durant une battle de rap avant de se relever si vite de sa chaise que Kageyama sursaute. « Allez ! Allons dans ma chambre. »

Kageyama acquiesce et le suit, ne ressentant rien parce que pourquoi ressentirait-il quelque chose ? C'est normal. Il est normal. Son rythme cardiaque est- ok, un peu rapide, mais tout de même normal.

La porte d'Hinata est grande ouverte, et même du palier la quantité abrupte de lumière du soleil est déjà évidente. Cela déborde, se répandant par-delà la porte sur le sol doux d'acajou, teintant les murs bleus de nuances un peu plus claires. La chambre en elle - même est exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait - un peu encombrée mais tout de même propre, chaleureuse et de bon-vivre comme le reste de la maison. Malgré le fait que les murs soient principalement des fenêtres, des posters sont affichés partout, des Transformers à Tokyo FC à une rangée de modèles en maillot de bain se tenant sur la plage. Le lit est petit et défait, le bureau encombré de cahiers abandonnés en milieu de travail. Hinata va s'asseoir sur la chaise avant de voir le tas de vêtements empilés plus haut que lui-même, ne bouge plus, puis se résigne à s'allonger sur le dos sur le sol à la place.

Il tapote la place à côté de lui, et Kageyama se tend. _Soit normal_ , se rappelle-t-il, parce qu'il l'est, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Cela ne veut rien dire, après tout. Ils sont juste meilleurs amis, faisant des choses de meilleurs amis.

 _Meilleurs amis, faisant des choses de meilleurs amis_. Kageyama essaye de ne pas étudier le sentiment qui l'emplit à cette phrase, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'aimera pas ce qu'il y trouvera, et s'allonge lui aussi.

Ils passent un moment gênant en silence avant qu'Hinata ne se rassoit à nouveau. « Mettons un peu de musique. »

La musique, sortant d'une radio quelque peu éraflée, est une sorte d'hymne de rock, pleine de roulement de tambour et de guitare et d'une foule chantant comme le générique surexcité d'un anime de sport. Il semblerait, simultanément, que ce soit quelque chose qu'Hinata écouterait toujours et n'écouterait jamais, mais de toute façon c'est le style de musique de Kageyama alors il ne pose pas de question.

Alors que le dernier accord de guitare s'estompe, il y a une unique seconde de silence durant laquelle Kageyama est conscient de la respiration lente d'Hinata à côté de lui avant qu'une autre musique ne se lance, toujours dans le même genre mais un plus doux, une hypnotisante, magnifique voix chantant de regrets et des déclarations d'amour jamais avouées. Cela évoque le même sentiment qu'auparavant- quelque chose de profond comme les Marianas Trench et aussi avertissant qu'une marche en enfer, quelque chose que Kageyama ne veut pas explorer car cela pourrait aussi bien sauver ou ruiner sa vie. Il ne peut être le seul à ressentir cela – Hinata le ressent sûrement aussi, c'est sûrement une simple preuve du lyrisme expert du groupe et non pas une chaleureuse, lourde chose se cachant dans son cœur, et il tourne sa tête pour le confirmer.

Et Hinata le regard aussi.

Hinata est tellement, tellement proche et lui revoyant son regard et soudainement la musique croît, se déversant sur eux, et ce n'est vraiment pas loyal qu'Hinata soit en face de la fenêtre parce qu'il est doublé d'argenté et ses yeux sont d'un magnifique, profond, brun doré et il a l'air- l'air-

L'air d'un ange.

 _Si tu tombes amoureux, ton choix sera inversé._

« Non, » dit-il à voix haute.

« Non ? » demande Hinata, se relevant, mais Kageyama ne peut l'entendre, il ne peut rien entendre par-dessus la voix accusatrice en lui ressemblant à celle de sa mère et hurlant _tu voulais l'embrasser à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit que tu ne tomberais pas amoureux mais c'est tout de même arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es amoureux d'Hinata Shoyou._

 _Je suis amoureux d'Hinata Shoyou._

 _J'ai brisé ma promesse, et je suis tombé amoureux d'Hinata, et maintenant je vais tout perdre_.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, » dit-il, et il se relève, lui aussi, essayant d'oublier à quel point ils étaient proches, comment leur nez se sont presque effleurés, comment il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Hinata contre ses lèvres.

Des cheveux orange, des yeux caramel, un sourire éclatant réchauffant son cœur et un appelle de _oi, Stupidyama_. Les yeux plein de larmes et brillants de sa mère, disant, _on sera heureux à nouveau. On n'aura plus à souffrir autant_. Il aimerait détester Hinata, et vraiment, pourquoi ne devrait-il pas ? Hinata est en train de ruiner sa vie. Après tout, ce n'est pas de _sa_ faute s'il aime Hinata.

C'est de la faute d'Hinata d'être aussi fichtrement adorable.

« Je ne _veux_ pas plus de temps, » dit-il à qui pourrait bien être en train d'écouter là-haut et se lève pour marcher, marcher droit hors de la chambre et au rez-de-chaussée et hors de la maison même s'il n'est habillé que d'un sweat léger et de son bas d'uniforme, les pieds glissants devenant lentement trempés par la neige d'une blancheur de cristal. Il ne peut s'amener à s'en préoccuper, cependant, parce que tout ce qu'il veut est s'éloigner d'Hinata. Hinata, avec tous les effets bruyant de son et d'énergie illimité Hinata, comiquement innocent et pourtant perceptif et soucieux des autres de toutes les façons qui comptent.

Hinata, le privant de son argent et lui donnant du temps à la place, lui retirant la nouvelle voiture, les nouveaux habits, le nouvel éclat dans la façon dont ses parents se regardent, et donnant quoi ? Qu'a-t-il à donner en retour ? Kageyama n'est même pas sûr si Hinata l'aime aussi, et même si c'est le cas, il briserait le cœur d'Hinata un millier de fois si cela signifiait la sécurité financière pour lui et ses parents.

Cette dernière pensée l'arrête net, se tenant sous un lampadaire dans une rue déserte. Il a aisément admit être capable de faire mal à Hinata. Hinata, qui n'a rien fait à part le faire se sentir désiré, chaleureux, entouré d'amis alors que tout ce qu'il a toujours connu est des heures dans sa chambre passant sa vie à étudier. Qui n'a fait que le faire se sentir heureux, et aimé.

 _Et aimé._

« Kageyama ! »

Kageyama se retourne lentement. _En parlant du diable_.

« Tu as oublié ta veste, » dit Hinata au milieu d'un halètement, s'arrêtant juste quelque peu pour se pencher et reprendre son souffle. Il est à peine visible à travers la montagne de vêtements de Kageyama dans ses bras, avec uniquement une touffe de cheveux orange dépassant du sommet. Kageyama remarque, avec une vive culpabilité, qu'Hinata est encore moins habillé que lui, les doigts et les oreilles commençant à brûler de rouge. _Comment pourrais-je briser un cœur comme le sien ?_

« T-tu es tellement _bête_ , » sort Kageyama, espérant que la non sincérité de ses mots transmette à quel point il est reconnaissant - et inquiet. « Tu vas attraper froid, espèce de crétin ! Je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on perde un doigt pour moi ! »

Il réduit le distance entre eux en quelques foulées et prend la pile de vêtements des bras tremblant d'Hinata, mais ses mains n'attrapent rien alors qu'Hinata saute en arrière, déplaçant le tas sur le côté de son corps pour qu'il puisse fixer Kageyama de front.

« Kageyama Tobio, » dit-il férocement, et Kageyama doit avoir attrapé une hypothermie parce qu'il n'a plus aussi froid. « Tu le crois réellement ? »

Kageyama le fixe également, ne comprenant pas. « Quoi-

\- Kageyama Tobio, » répète Hinata, s'avançant plus près, et la proximité ajoutée à comment son prénom sonne dans la voix d'Hinata n'est vraiment pas bon pour sa santé, « _tu vaux la peine que l'on meurt pour toi_. » Il décharge tout dans les bras toujours tendus de Kageyama et met ses mains sur ses hanches avec défiance, et le regard qu'il lance à Kageyama serait intimidant si le bout de son nez n'était pas si comiquement (et alarmant) rouge. « Tu comprends ? »

Kageyama détourne son regard, embarrassé. « Oui, » murmure-t-il dans un souffle, mettant son manteau d'une main tout en déplaçant tout dans l'autre.

« Et, » continue Hinata, « je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé là-haut, mais si tu ne vas pas me le dire, alors je respecte ton intimité. Je ne poserais pas de questions et on peut faire comme si tout est normal, si c'est ce que tu veux. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Kageyama acquiesce, et wow, maintenant il se sent vraiment mal, parce qu'Hinata vaut plus que de l'argent, plus que de nouveaux habits et rideaux. Hinata vaut plus que peut-être Kageyama lui-même, parce que s'il y a quelque chose que Kageyama sait, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas cette boule orange de bonheur éclairant sa vie. Il ne mérite _certainement_ pas de faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot brisant le cœur d'Hinata. « Merci, » murmure-t-il, et les actions parlent plus que les mots alors il enveloppe rapidement son écharpe autour du cou d'Hinata et de la plupart de son visage plus vite qu'il ne peut protester. Ses gants se retrouvent sur les doigts paralysés par le froid d'Hinata, et pendant une seconde il souhaite s'être plus couvert le matin pour pouvoir mieux le rembourser.

« Merci, » lui répond Hinata, et Kageyama persifle. _Crétin, je devrais être celui qui dit ça._

« Ne meurt pas, » dit-il, donnant un léger coup sur le front d'Hinata. « Les examens arrivent bientôt. »

La protestation d'Hinata résonne fortement dans la rue alors qu'il s'éloigne, et Kageyama sourit durant tout le trajet du retour.

* * *

Durant les deux semaines que cela prend à Kageyama pour mettre ses idées au clair après l'Incident, il se rend compte que la réponse était incroyablement simple depuis le début.

Il avait su, inconsciemment, que choisir l'argent signifiait que sa vie serait raccourcie. Il n'avait pas considéré l'importance de ce fait lorsqu'il a fait le choix et même longtemps après qu'il se soit réveillé, aveuglé par tous les détails étranges, mais même après avoir compris cela hey, la sécurité financière vaut plus que sa vie de toute façon, alors quel est le problème ? Avoir une vie courte ne serait pas si mal, considérant la façon dont il vivait avant cela - une vie à étudier seul, sans ami et sans dormir. En fait, d'une certaine façon une mort précoce pourrait être considérée comme une bénédiction.

Evidemment, c'était avant Hinata.

En supposant que ce qu'il éprouvait était de l'amour et non pas juste une intense, bizarre fièvre, cela voulait dire que non seulement ses parents vont commencer à perdre de l'argent, et sûrement rapidement, mais il va également avoir une réserve de temps plus conséquente que les autres. Une vie plus longue. Au début, Kageyama pense que peut-être il pourrait ne plus aimer Hinata et tout ré-inverser, mais peut-être que tomber amoureux rendrait tout ce qui se passe après sans importance ? Les risques sont trop élevés pour une tâche aussi difficile, alors Kageyama abandonne cette option.

Les vacances d'hiver arrivent lorsque Kageyama trouve la solution, rentrant chez lui.

Vu à quel point ses notes sont élevées, cela ne devrait pas être un problème pour lui de rentrer à l'Université de Tokyo du moment qu'il continu ainsi – et considérant que ce mode de travail est déjà implanté au plus profond de lui, cela ne devrait pas être un grand problème. Il a envisagé une carrière dans les sciences médicales – haut salaire, assez pour aider ses parents – avec peut-être une option sport, et avec cela en tête, s'ils économisent réellement l'argent qu'ils ont pour l'instant avec le bon fonctionnement de la compagnie de sa mère, ils pourraient vivre décemment dans la classe moyenne et être stable assez longtemps, pour que le jour où Kageyama a un travail corresponde à celui où leurs économies sont épuisées. Il est déjà au-delà des exigences de l'école, de plus, alors les frais de scolarité de l'université ne sont pas un problème.

Kageyama se sourit à lui-même, effrayant un troupeau d'oies non loin. _Tout ce que j'ai à faire est travailler dur et me serrer la ceinture_ , se dit-il. _Tu as fait ça toute ta vie_. Il n'a pas besoin de ne plus aimer Hinata, et cette pensée amène un soulagement qu'il est un peu embarrassé d'éprouver.

Et puis, _merde alors je suis amoureux d'Hinata qu'est-ce que je fais._

Et parce que sa vie a le pire timing du monde, c'est évidemment au milieu de la crise de panique de Kageyama qu'il entend une voix familière crier 'oh, putain !' et le bruit de nombreux sacs tombant au sol.

Il relève la tête, et évidemment Hinata se trouve à quelques mètres, devant une supérette fixant le tas de sacs plastiques étalant leur contenu sur le trottoir et– est-il en train de _pleurer_ ?

Kageyama accélère vers lui, car quand sera-t-il capable de résister à Hinata Shoyou ? « Oi, crétin. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Hinata relève les yeux, et ceux-ci sont définitivement un peu mouillés mais ils s'éclairent tout de même. Cette vue lui plante un couteau dans ses intestins. _Ah oui, il y a beaucoup de merde venant avec tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, ok_. « Oh, hey, Stupidyama, » salue-t-il, reniflant un peu et essuyant son visage avec sa manche. Kageyama remarque, à distance, qu'Hinata porte des manches en forme de pattes, et se demande dans le même souffle pourquoi il a l'impression qu'il va défaillir.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » dit Kageyama, frustré. « Tu vas bien ?

-Ouaip ! » Hinata lui envoie un sourire rayonnant, si large que ses yeux se ferment immédiatement, et renifle une dernière fois avant de se redresser. « J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, mais maintenant que tu es là ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Kageyama veut vraiment, vraiment mourir.

Mais malgré que ses émotions fassent des acrobaties, il connait toujours ses manières, alors il se penche et ramasse les sacs qu'Hinata a fait tomber. « Crétin, ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Tu vas donner la mauvaise idée. »

Il se redresse, s'attendant à une quelconque protestation verbale, une moue grincheuse, mais le visage d'Hinata est figé de surprise lorsque leurs yeux se croisent. Kageyama fronce des sourcils. « Tu vas bien ? »

Le roux retrouve ses esprits à ces mots, et offre un autre sourire. Celui-ci n'atteint pas vraiment ses yeux. « Evidemment, abruti. Viens, allons chez moi. »

Kageyama se raidit un peu. Il n'est pas retourné chez Hinata depuis l'incident d'il y a deux semaines, malgré les invitations constantes. Il n'est pas très sûr de quelle réaction ou émotion la vue va lui susciter, mais il ne peut trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller, alors il soupire à la place et acquiesce.

Le chemin de dix minutes se fait en silence, Kageyama utilisant ce temps pour essayer de ne pas flipper. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais durant le temps où ils ont été amis tout semblant d'espace personnel avait été éradiqué, se traduisant en Hinata étant toujours atrocement proche. Et cela fait _mal_ , parce que Kageyama aimerait l'atteindre et le toucher, le rapprocher, et cela demanderait si peu d'effort, mais il ne veut pas ruiner ce qu'ils ont.

Ils atteignent la maison d'Hinata avant qu'il ne s'en rend compte, et cette vue ne lui suscite étrangement peu de réactions comme il s'y était attendu– pas de respiration rapide, pas de paume en sueur, pas d'intense rougissement, rien. Si le souvenir n'était pas brûlé dans les profondeurs de son esprit, c'était presque comme si deux semaines plus tôt n'était jamais arrivé.

« Tu peux déposer les sacs dans la cuisine, » dit Hinata, traînant les siens avec lui alors qu'il retire ses chaussures dans un mouvement fluide. Il a toujours eu ce genre de grâce en lui, en décalage avec combien il est souvent enfantin et énergétique – des mouvements harmonieux et efficaces, immunisés contre les faux pas et les erreurs. Kageyama est surpris qu'il ne soit pas un athlète, et encore plus surpris que cela lui ai pris _si_ longtemps pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers Hinata malgré la constante conscience de l'autre garçon depuis longtemps. « Tu sais _bien_ où c'est, pas vrai ?

-Crétin, pourquoi aurais-je oublié après deux semaines ? Je ne suis pas toi, » renvoie-t-il, et le braillement indigné d'Hinata résonne à travers la maison. Kageyama sourit – il a beaucoup été en train de sourire en la compagnie d'Hinata, et il ne peut pas vraiment dire que cela le dérange (C'est ainsi qu'il sait qu'il est _vraiment_ vaincu).

« Pourquoi est-ce que je supporte une personne aussi méchante ? » se demande Hinata à lui-même.

Cela sort avant que Kageyama ne puisse l'arrêter. « Parce que tu m'aimes, pardi. »

Il regrette toutes ses décisions de vie avant même qu'il ne voit la réaction d'Hinata, le corps entier du plus petit garçon se tendant et l'expression sur son visage passant d'ouvert et content à quelque chose de plus sombre, plus effrayant, plein de mystères. Cela ne dure qu'environ 2 secondes cependant, avant qu'Hinata ne fasse un faux sourire et ne donne un coup dans son bras, le cœur n'y étant qu'à moitié. « Ne soit pas stupide. Viens, étudie avec moi ! Les examens arrivent. »

C'est la toute première fois qu'Hinata étudie de sa propre volonté, mais Kageyama ne le mentionne pas – ne peut pas, parce qu'il est encore trop occupé à espérer pouvoir retourner en arrière et tout défaire – alors qu'ils montent les escaliers. Manifestement les stores sont fermés dans la chambre d'Hinata car il n'y a plus d'aveuglante lumière du soleil, et le bleu des murs est teinté d'un léger sepra.

« Assis-toi. J'ai besoin de revoir le vocabulaire à nouveau, » dit Hinata, attrapant de multiples cahiers parsemés sur son bureau alors que Kageyama prend place sur son lit. (Il essaye de ne pas penser à sa signification) « Les adjectifs me malmènent.

-Je ne leurs reproche pas, » murmure Kageyama dans son souffle, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Hinata le frappe dans le bras (cela lui fait plus mal qu'il ne l'admettra jamais), et s'assoit à côté de lui.

Ils parcourent la section entière du cahier. A mi-chemin, Hinata se lève et allume la lumière, la nuit s'étant glissée entre eux silencieusement. C'est étonnamment calmant, comme ça, et Kageyama trouve qu'enseigner à Hinata l'aide également à apprendre en fait. C'est agréable, et Kageyama se détend et oublie à propos de ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami pour la première fois en deux semaines.

Ils en sont à la dernière page de l'unité, parlant d'adjectifs de romance – évidemment – lorsqu'Hinata arrête Kageyama au milieu du quiz et demande, « Comment est-ce que j'explique la différence entre 'joli' et 'beau' ? »

Kageyama le fixe, essayant de transmettre à quel point il pense qu'il est stupide à travers un regard noir. « Joli et beau sont la même chose, » dit-il lentement.

Hinata secoue sa tête, offensé pour une quelconque raison. « Non, » insiste-t-il, « joli et beau ne sont pas la même chose. »

Kageyama persifle. « Prouve-le alors, crétin. »

Hinata prend le défi, évidemment qu'il le fait, et croise ses bras sur son torse. « Bien. Les couchers de soleil sont jolis. Les fleurs sont jolies. Natsu est jolie. Ma mère est super jolie. » Il ouvre la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais quelque chose l'arrête. Kageyama lève un sourcil.

Quand Hinata ne poursuit pas après 5 secondes de silence, il abandonne et demande. « Qu'est-ce qui est beau, alors ? »

Hinata se tourne vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants. « Tu l'es. »

 _Merde._

Hinata est proche – très, très proche, et Kageyama jure que c'est presque comme s'il se rapprochait, se penchant en avant, et il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas parce qu'il semblerait que son cœur va exploser et qu'il va se noyer dans son propre amour pour Hinata, Hinata qui vient _juste de dire qu'il était beau_. Il ne peut pas faire ça, parce qu'il va perdre son argent et malgré le fait qu'il ait tout planifié auparavant, il ne veut _vraiment_ pas revenir à la façon dont sa vie était. Mais s'il reste ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus longtemps, il sait qu'il va succomber, réduire la minuscule distance entre eux, alors il se relève pour la seconde fois en deux semaines et essaie de ne pas remarquer la façon dont le visage d'Hinata se décompose.

« Qu- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Sa gorge est sèche. « On est censé travailler. Ne dit pas de telles choses. »

L'expression d'Hinata se ferme, alors, et il a un rire dénué humour et regarde ses mains. « Ouais. » Sa voix est faible. « Tu as raison. Désolé. »

Kageyama se sent ridicule alors qu'il se rassoie. Cela ne peut _pas_ être bon pour lui – il ne peut pas laisser ses espoirs grandir juste parce qu'Hinata était pris dans le moment et a essayé de l'embrasser. Hinata est du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un par pitié, il en est sûr, et il a l'impression d'être la personne la plus pitoyable au monde à ce moment.

Kageyama se racle la gorge, pose le cahier d'anglais et prend le plus proche sans regarder une seule fois la couverture. Se lèche les lèvres, deux fois. « Alors, euh-

-Tu devrais partir, » dit Hinata, et Kageyama sent quelque chose en lui se briser. Hinata a l'air brisé – les yeux agrandis et hésitants, prêt à fondre en larmes alors qu'il se lève et pousse Kageyama à sortir. « Tu devrais partir, je ne- je ne pense pas que tu devrais être ici maintenant. »

Kageyama ravale la douleur et les questions et acquiesce, parce que le regard sur le visage d'Hinata l'implore de ne pas demander. « Je- ouais, » dit-il, abattu. « Je devrais partir. »

Hinata acquiesce en réponse, mais alors qu'il rassemble ses affaires et sort en oubliant de dire au revoir, il ne peut pas vraiment croiser son regard.

* * *

Comme c'était à prévoir, ils ne se parlent pas après ça. Pas du tout.

Et Kageyama jure qu'il ne se sent pas seul, car pourquoi le serait-il ? Il a été seul depuis sa naissance, et a seulement eu Hinata depuis, quoi, six mois ? Encore plus seul que maintenant, car Yamaguchi et Kenma et les garçons des classes supérieurs le saluent dans les couloirs, et il est toujours invité parfois quand ils sortent, même s'il fait attention à rester aussi loin que possible d'Hinata. Si les autres remarquent quelque chose – ce qui, à en juger les regards inquiets que Daichi et Suga s'échangent la troisième fois que le groupe sort et que Kageyama et Hinata marchent chacun au côté opposé du groupe, est sûrement déjà fait – ils n'en parlent pas, et Kageyama en est reconnaissant.

Alors ouais, il n'est vraiment pas seul. Il n'a pas un quelconque trou en lui comme ces poèmes le suggèrent, un vide à la forme d'Hinata dans son cœur – il n'est pas si ringard. Par ailleurs, six mois n'est pas tellement que ça quand tu le compares au grand schéma des choses.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il vit durant environ un mois – évitant Hinata, évitant de penser au presque baiser, et oubliant quelque chose de crucial.

C'est le premier jour de cours après les vacances lorsqu'il se souvient à nouveau, parce qu'évidemment ça l'est.

Il jette ses chaussures dans l'entrée, admirant le nouveau tapis que ses parents ont acheté il y a une semaine, lorsqu'il relève la tête et se rend compte que ses _deux_ parents sont à la maison plus tôt, ce qui est un fait rare. Après une inspection un peu plus poussée, il comprend que le regard sur leur visage ne peut pas signifier de bonnes nouvelles, et quelque chose de froid et lourd se relâche dans son intestin.

« Kageyama… » Son père n'a pas semblé aussi fatigué depuis des mois, étouffant un croassement fatigué derrière la main qui couvre sa bouche. Il y a des cernes sous ses yeux, que Kageyama n'avait pas remarquées parce qu'il était trop occupé à penser à Hinata Shoyou comme un idiot. Ses parents échangent un regard, et Kageyama est déjà en train de se renforcer pour le moment où le sol disparaît de sous ses pieds.

« On est ruiné, » dit sa mère.

 _Nous y voilà._

* * *

Kageyama n'a pas pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir depuis longtemps, alors il ne peut pas prétendre complètement que tout va bien le matin suivant, à tel point que même Tsukishima lui envoie un regard légèrement concerné quand il passe devant son bureau. Il n'a pas apporté de déjeuner – n'a pas mangé durant les dernières 36 heures, probablement – dans l'intérêt de dormir durant la pause entière. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il est reconnaissant des habitudes qu'il a prises dès le début. Elles sont les seules raisons pour lesquelles il n'a pas complètement abandonné.

Les souvenirs de la nuit passée sont flous, ce dont il est reconnaissant. Il se souvient d'être passé devant sa mère, qui a désespérément tenté d'expliquer, de le retenir, et de s'être dirigé directement dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui tellement fort que l'embrasure s'était ébranlée. Il se souvient d'être tombé en avant, la face la première dans son lit, et c'est là dans la froide consolation de sa chambre qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin de la journée, criant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix.

Malgré à quel point il le voudrait, il ne peut pas le reprocher à Hinata comme il l'a fait auparavant. Contrairement à avant, il ne peut échapper à la vérité aussi facilement.

La vérité est, c'est de sa faute.

Sa faute pour aimer Hinata. Sa faute pour être aussi égoïste. Sa faute pour se prendre dans quelque chose d'aussi bête et irrationnel que l'amour, pour sacrifier le bonheur de ses parents pour une maigre romance de lycée. Sa faute, sa faute, sa faute.

Il reste cinq minutes avant la fin de la pause, et il veut sortir de là.

Il sait, objectivement, qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit logique où il pourrait aller, et même s'il y en avait un, il serait seul avec ses pensées, rien d'autre que lui et une froide, froide culpabilité. Il le sait, y pense alors même qu'il sort de la salle et de l'école, ignorant les quelques visages familiers qui l'ont appelé, préoccupés. Y pense alors qu'il entre en collision avec une masse chaude, et seulement alors il sort de sa torpeur, juste à temps pour voir des cheveux orange trébuchant en arrière.

Un sweat beige, cachant une petite silhouette.

 _Hinata_. Evidemment. La (absolument) pire personne à percuter dans cette situation, vu son état actuel et leur relation actuelle. Il se prépare, et parle en premier. « Uh- »

C'est la seule chose qu'il parvient à sortir avant qu'Hinata ne se redresse, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une intensité qui lui retire automatiquement sa capacité de parler. Durant cinq longues, atroces secondes, ils ne disent rien. Kageyama se sent s'écrouler lentement.

Puis, silencieusement, « Tu veux sortir d'ici ? »

La tête de Kageyama se relève brusquement, et il regarde Hinata. Hinata tient son regard, silencieux et calme, et Kageyama est frappé par un élan _d'amour_ tellement fort que s'en est presque douloureux, lui coupant le souffle.

Par un quelconque miracle, il arrive tout de même à sortir d'un souffle, « …ouais. »

Hinata acquiesce. « Allons-y. »

* * *

« Oi, crétin, » hurle Kageyama dans l'oreille d'Hinata, ayant du mal à se faire entendre par-dessus le vent, « est-ce que tu essaies de me tuer ? »

Hinata _rie_ simplement, le bâtard, et pédale plus vite. « Pour quelqu'un qui fronce autant des sourcils, tu es vraiment une mauviette, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! » Rugit Kageyama.

Avant qu'il ne puisse essayer d'arracher une poignée de cheveux orange, Hinata hurle, « Nous y sommes ! » et freine si brusquement que Kageyama tombe en arrière du vélo. On ne lui offre pas de main pour se relever, ou un 'tu vas bien ?' et à la place il relève les yeux pour voir Hinata rire et s'enfuir. « Allez, Stupidyama ! Ne laisse pas une éraflure aussi petite que ça te ralentir !

-Crétin, je crois que je me suis cassé les côtes, » siffle Kageyama, se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds pour observer les alentours. Ils se sont arrêtés à une barrière rouillée entourant un quartier non familier, surmonté d'un fil barbelé d'avertissement et jonché avec des panneaux NE PAS ENTRER SANS PERMISSION. « Tu es sûr que c'est légal ? » appelle-t-il Hinata de l'autre côté, fixant douteusement la porte ouverte. « Hey, » demande-il, plus sérieusement, « est-ce que tu te drogues ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que-

- _Non_ , Stupidyama, vient juste voir – » et il y a une main attrapant son poignet à travers l'espace que laisse la porte entrouverte et le tirant brusquement à travers, claquant douloureusement ses genoux contre les bords de la porte. Kageyama prend une grande inspiration pour maudire-

Avant qu'il ne voit où ils se trouvent et tous les mots s'échappent de sa bouche.

Ils sont sur une plage – le plus belle endroit que Kageyama n'ai jamais vu, de sable blanc et d'eau claire comme le cristal que l'on ne voit normalement que sur les cartes postales des lieux exotiques. La route courbée de sable n'est d'environ qu'un kilomètre, les deux bouts étant visibles, et entourés des gratte-ciels de la ville d'un côté et de branches d'arbres enneigées de l'autre. Malgré l'air glacé et la brise fraîche, il fait étonnamment plus chaud là-haut, le sol n'ayant pas de neige. C'est presque comme s'il était entré dans un monde séparé, la faible porte dévoilant une étoffe du cosmos.

A côté de lui, Hinata rie, le sortant de sa transe. « C'est beau, hein ? Mes parents ont trouvé cet endroit lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mon dieu, tu devrais voir ta tête. Si seulement j'avais une caméra sur moi –

-N'essaie même pas, » menace Kageyama, et juste comme ça toute l'ancienne tension se dissipe, tous les secrets et silences et _sentiments_ s'estompent et ne laissant que deux amis regardant une vue magnifique ensemble, comme cela devrait être.

Hinata bondit en arrière. « Whoa, effrayant ! Viens, asseyons-nous. » Il s'allonge sur le sable et tapote la place à côté de lui, radieux. Kageyama le fixe en réponse, incrédule.

« Comment est-ce que je sais que je ne vais pas me geler le cul ? »

Hinata s'exclame. « Ton langage, Stupidyama ! Tu es tellement vulgaire. »

Kageyama lève les yeux au ciel, et s'assoit. Une éternité passe entre aux en silence, pendant que Kageyama essaie de ne pas penser à quel point ils sont proches, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne enfin et demande : « oi, crétin. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? » Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est aussi nerveux – il n'a pas de problèmes à parler devant de grosses foules et d'importantes assemblées, alors pourquoi est-ce que parler à Hinata, complètement seul, rend ses mains aussi moites ?

Le visage d'Hinata est impossible à lire pendant assez longtemps pour faire paniquer Kageyama, avant qu'il ne cède et commence à rire. C'est un type de rire silencieux, faisant pencher son corps en avant et trembler ses épaules, et les joues de Kageyama s'enflamment dans la seconde. Finalement, lorsque Kageyama en train d'envisager l'avantage de sauter dans l'eau pour s'y noyer, Hinata le regarde, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, et dit, « Pour quelqu'un qui est premier de la classe, tu es vraiment bête, tu le sais ça ?

-Hey, est-ce que tu viens juste- » aboie Kageyama, se lançant vers Hinata, mais évidemment ses réflexes entrent en jeu et il esquive avec nonchalance.

« Eh bien, cela ne sert à rien de le cacher maintenant, » dit-il, souriant de ce large sourire qui achève presque le cœur de Kageyama, les yeux brillants avec une certaine forme de courage alors qu'il regarde Kageyama dans les yeux et déclare, « Tu me plais. »

Le cerveau de Kageyama court-circuite, et puis se relance, et puis court-circuite à nouveau cinq fois.

« En fait, » continue Hinata, pas perturbé par les bruits choqués de Kageyama, « plus que me plaire. Je suis amoureux de toi, Kageyama Tobio. Je pensais que c'était évident, mais je n'avais pas prévu le fait que tu es la personne la plus ignorante de l'histoire de la planète, alors… » Il se penche en arrière sur ses coudes, les yeux inclinés vers le ciel, s'adoucissant, d'un bleu profond alors que le soleil se rapproche lentement de l'horizon. « Mon dieu, et Noya-san _m'a_ accusé d'être bête, » ajoute-il, dans un souffle. « Surtout en le considérant lui et Asahi-san et tout- »

Il ne dit rien après cela, parce qu'après cinq secondes rapides de défaillance de système le cerveau de Kageyama a enfin fonctionné à nouveau, et il peut penser assez clairement à travers le battement de son cœur pour passer à travers le brouillard, prendre le visage d'Hinata dans ses mains, et achever cette petite distance entre eux.

Il avait l'intention que ce ne soit qu'un petit baiser, quelque chose pour transmettre ce dont il ne pouvait faire confiance à ses mots pour le faire, mais lorsqu'il fait un mouvement pour s'écarter Hinata enfuit une main dans ses cheveux sur sa nuque et le ramène vers lui. Malgré leur inexpérience à tous les deux, c'est assez lent et léger pour que ce ne soit pas aussi gênant que ce que Kageyama avait redouté, et la sensation d'Hinata contre lui, le brûlant à tous les endroits où ils se touchent, passe outre n'importe quelle pensée cohérente essayant de se former.

Comme cela, les doigts d'Hinata dans ses cheveux, tout le reste s'estompe comme cela, il oublie l'argent et son futur et ne pense uniquement que peut-être, juste peut-être, cela ne le dérangerait pas d'échanger l'argent contre du temps, si cela voulait dire passer une éternité avec Hinata à ses côtés. Cela ne le dérangerait pas d'être égoïste juste pour cette fois.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin pour reprendre de l'air, Hinata lui envoie un sourire, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougies, et le taquine, « Alors je suppose que cela veut que je te plais aussi, huh ? »

Kageyama, d'une façon ou d'une autre, trouve la capacité de faire passer un son à travers sa gorge en papier de verre. « Non, » dit-il, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le visage d'Hinata se décompose. « Tu ne me plais pas. »

Hinata s'éloigne de lui, ramenant ses bras à ses côtés, et Kageyama saisit l'occasion pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble. Lorsqu'Hinata se tourne pour lui faire face, la confusion est claire sur son visage, et il lui donne gentiment un léger coup sur le front et dit, « Je suis amoureux de toi, crétin. »

Hinata ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. La referme. En ajoutant la grandeur de ses yeux, il ressemble énormément à un poisson. Kageyama retient un rire. « Alors, est-ce qu'on est… » Commence-t-il timidement avant de s'arrêter pour se racler la gorge. « Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ou… ? »

Kageyama lève les yeux au ciel,, essayant de cacher le sang lui montant aux joues si rapidement qu'il se sent un peu étourdi, et lui donne à nouveau un léger coup, plus fort cette fois. « Qui est le crétin ici, crétin ? Evidemment qu'on l'est.

-Et bien… » Le sable se déplace alors qu'Hinata se lève, effaçant la marque de son pantalon. « Ça ne… semble juste pas réel, tu vois ? J'ai l'impression que c'est trop facile. Il n'y a même pas de roses ou de cadeaux en question. Juste… du _sable_. »

Kageyama lève les yeux au ciel et ramasse avec ses mains du sable, se déplaçant pour faire face à Hinata, sur son genou, tenant le sable comme une bague de fiançailles. « Hinata Shoyou, » dit-il solennellement, avec ironie, « veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Si tu continues à te foutre de moi je vais dire non, » menace Hinata, mais son sourire est assez éclatant pour rester gravé sur les paupières de Kageyama pendant des heures.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hinata est hors de sa salle, discutant avec Yamaguchi. Il relève la tête lorsque Kageyama sort, et sourit largement. Kageyama ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter cela en fait, il ne comprend juste rien.

Hinata dit au revoir à Yamaguchi et bondit à ses côtés, glissant naturellement leurs doigts ensemble comme s'ils étaient destinés à y être.

 _Peut-être qu'ils le sont_ , ose penser Kageyama, et fond par la suite devant la pure banalité de tout. « Allons-y ! » Exclame-t-il, essayant d'entrainer Kageyama avec lui, mais Kageyama ne bouge pas, et Kageyama est plus grand et plus fort et plus lourd alors il finit par trébucher en arrière.

« Où allons-nous ? » Il les fait aller à un rythme moins hyperactif à ses côtés, Hinata compense le ralentissement d'allure en sautant pratiquement d'un mètre cinquante dans les airs à chaque pas.

« Faire une sortie en amoureux, quelle question, » répond-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Dans sa tête, Kageyama commence à compter le nombre de fois où Hinata lui a causé un dysfonctionnement durant les dix dernières minutes uniquement. Les chiffres sont alarmants. « C'est ce que font des petits amis, pas vrai ? »

Kageyama bafouille durant dix bonnes minutes, pendant qu'Hinata en profite pour marcher plus vite, et le temps que Kageyama forme une pensée cohérente ils sont déjà presque arrivés à la gare.

« J- je dois appeler mes parents, » dit-il désespérément, mais Hinata le coupe d'un geste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai eu leur bénédiction, » dit-il. « Je suis allé chez toi ce matin, après que tu sois parti pour l'école. Ça m'a fait arriver en retard et tout. »

Kageyama ravale la panique venant de la prise de conscience que _oh mon dieu Hinata a vu ma_ maison _, il sait à quel point je suis pauvre, il sait tout_ , et attend le regard accusateur, le choc, la _pitié_. Il sait que sa maison – peu importe comment Hinata a réussi à la trouver, tenant compte du fait qu'il n'a jamais donné son adresse à personne – fait la moitié de celle d'Hinata, qui est déjà modeste, que son quartier est jonché d'ordures et juste à côté d'un quartier rouge, que les fenêtres sont tachées et que la porte d'entrée sort de ses gonds.

Il se prépare au pire, mais tout ce qu'il reçoit est Hinata lui souriant et disant, « Tes parents sont cools. »

Kageyama a envie d'embrasser Hinata ici et maintenant. Et, après tout, ils peuvent – alors il le fait, évidemment, et sourit contre le cri de surprise qui en résulte.

Il est douloureusement conscient des regards qu'ils reçoivent lorsqu'ils se séparent, mais le rougissement sur le visage d'Hinata noie tout le reste. Cette fois, Hinata est celui qui bafouille alors que Kageyama le traîne entre les grandes portes de métal de la gare, jusqu'à l'escalateur et tout le chemin jusqu'au contrôle de tickets, où il s'arrête et attend qu'Hinata se maîtrise à nouveau, essayant de ne pas sourire de peur qu'il ne se fasse arrêter pour air suspect.

Heureusement, il ne faut pas longtemps avant que l'attention d'Hinata ne revienne et qu'il commence à fouiller dans son sac, pour finalement en sortir deux billets de train froissés. Ils passent les contrôleurs sans anicroche, et Hinata les conduit vers le bon quai juste au moment où le train s'arrête en crissant devant eux. C'est plein, mais pas bondé – le bonheur de vivre dans une petite préfecture. Ils trouvent un endroit confortable où se tenir, assez proche pour se toucher en un frôlement, ne se regardant pas par pur pudeur d'adolescent.

Les portes se ferment et le train se met en mouvement, les passagers oscillant en rythme. Il y a partout un léger bruit de fond, mais c'est silencieux en plus grande partie, la grande majorité de gens étant fatiguée après une longue journée de travail. Après un arrêt, Kageyama se souvient enfin de poser la question. « Hey, crétin. Où est-ce qu'on va, de toute façon ? »

Hinata lui fait un sourire sournois. « C'est un secret. »

Pas impressionné, il relève la tête et lit tous les arrêts de la ligne. « … Karasuno Park ? » Devine-t-il, et à un juger par le son de désespoir que fait Hinata, il a raison.

« Comment as-tu pu ruiner ce moment romantique pour moi ? » Gémit-il tout bas, essayant de ne pas perturber l'atmosphère. « Je voulais voir ton visage _surpris_ ! Tu crains, Stupidyama. »

Kageyama lève les yeux au ciel si fort qu'ils vont jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête. « Crétin, » dit-il, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il le sent.

Le bruit de ferraille du train, juste un peu plus intense que d'habitude. Les lumières vacillent presque imperceptiblement, et plus que tout, il peut sentir la vague de panique commençant à gonfler dans son cœur, excitée par les murmures tendus qui commencent à s'élever dans la foule autour de lui.

« Kageyama, » est en train de dire Hinata, et il baisse son regard pour le verrouiller aux yeux bruns, légèrement sillonnés d'inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Comment est-ce que je le saurais ? » Il se redresse, regardant au-dessus des têtes des autres passagers pour quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La recherche, évidemment, se termine rapidement. _Merde_ , jure-t-il intérieurement, juste au moment où une information surgit des haut-parleurs.

 _« Il semblerait que nous ayons rencontré quelques problèmes à l'avant_ , » la voix de l'annonceur semble calme, mais l'intonation de ses mots est légèrement gâtée par la même peur qui commence à se répandre sombrement à travers le train. « _Nous demandons à tous les passagers de rester calmes et de bien se tenir._ »

Le train explose dans un bruit, un rugissement de bruit qui fait tressaillir Kageyama instinctivement. _Je ne comprends pas_ , pense-t-il, ne voulant pas y croire _. Je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai déjà abandonné, j'ai abandonné l'argent, je suis tombé amoureux, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon temps est raccourci ?_

Et puis, _mon temps est raccourci_. Tout à coup il n'y a pas de doute dans son esprit. _Je vais mourir ici_ , pense-t-il.

 _Non._ On _va mourir ici_.

« Shoyou, » halète-il, et la vague en lui se dresse, les oreilles bourdonnant et le cœur brûlant de peur. Hina- Shoyou le regarde toujours, surprise agréable et panique se battant pour dominer dans ses yeux. « Shoyou, je t'aime. »

Il s'attend à quelque chose comme _d'où est-ce que ça sort, abruti_ ou même _pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé comme ça, espèce de tordu_ , mais tout ce qu'il obtient est Shoyou qui se rapproche de lui, ses mains agrippant le tissu de son uniforme d'école. Tout ce qu'il obtient sont des cheveux orange enfouis dans son torse, une voix étouffé disant, « je sais, abruti. Qui est le crétin maintenant ? »

Cela fait sortir un rire de Kageyama, et les passagers à côté de lui le regarde comme s'il était fou. Il peut voir les autres essayant d'ouvrir les portes, pensant, stupide, _vous pensez avoir de meilleures chances de survie si vous sautez d'un train en marche ?_

« O- on devrait appeler Daichi et les autres, » dit-il, alors que le train se secoue violemment et envoie quelques personnes au sol, dont eux. Ils tombent les uns sur les autres, atterrissant sur des chaussures et des sacs à main, Shoyou au-dessus de lui. « Kenma et Lev, aussi. Si- si jamais…

-… tu n'as pas à prendre des pincettes, Stupidyama, » dit Shoyou, et ils s'assoient, les jambes toujours entremêlées, Kageyama se penche sur Shoyou comme si le protéger de son corps aller empêcher l'inévitable d'arriver. « On ne va pas s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Muet, Kageyama secoue sa tête, et quelque chose dans l'expression de Shoyou s'écroule pendant une seconde avant de se rallumer avec un sourire affligé. « Et j'ai promis à Natsu de l'aider à faire des cookies, aussi… » Dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'autre chose, et Kageyama sent son intérieur s'écrouler.

« Je dois faire les tâches ménagères, » dit-il. « Je dois toujours les faire, mes parents sont trop occupés. Ils travaillent très durs, tu sais ? Toujours. Un peu comme toi, Shoyou. »

Shoyou lui envoie une expression radieuse, et le reste du monde se ferme parce que c'est ce dont il a le plus besoin, des cheveux orange et des yeux bruns pour le garder ancré quand il se sent dériver. « J'aime bien quand tu prononces mon prénom, » dit-il.

Kageyama sourit, et atteint les cheveux d'Hinata pour les ébouriffer, chérissant chaque brin super-doux passant entre ses doigts car il ne les sentira probablement plus jamais. « Tellement dans le besoin, Stupidyama, » réprimande Shoyou, juste quand le train se secoue violemment à nouveau et les lumières s'éteignent toutes une par une, les laissant dans le noir complet. Autour d'eux, les gens ont commencé à appeler ceux qu'ils aiment, se tenant les uns aux autres et pleurant. Au loin, quelqu'un a commencé à crier. Kageyama ramène Shoyou contre lui – comme si l'idiot aux cheveux orange avait également besoin du noir, une chose de plus à être effrayée maintenant.

« Tobio, » dit doucement Shoyou, alors que le cœur de Kageyama tombe jusqu'à ses pieds, « je vais bien. »

 _L'es-tu vraiment_ est ce qu'il veut dire, mais à la place il sort, « je t'aime. »

Shoyou rie, et Kageyama ferme les yeux, espérant que lorsqu'il meurt, la dernière chose dont il se souvient est ce son, emplissant son esprit de lumière. « Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer de le répéter, stupide. Je t'aime aussi, d'accord ? »

Kageyama acquiesce, fermant ses yeux si fort que des parasites explosent à travers l'obscurité. Sous eux, le sol a commencé à trembler, et il peut sentir le vent sur son visage, la lumière brillant directement dans ses yeux.

 _Attends une seconde._

Le cœur prêt à s'arrêter, il ouvre ses yeux et relève la tête pour ne rien trouver du reste du train, uniquement le ciel bleu et de l'eau étincelante en bas. Ils sont sur un pont réalise-t-il ils sont sur un pont, ou plutôt, ce qui fut un pont, car il est à moitié détruit et maintenant il n'y a rien d'autre que l'air entre eux et une mort certaine plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. Au-delà du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, il peut entendre des cris, des pleurs au-delà du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, il peut entendre Shoyou lui demandant « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » de confusion.

Il secoue sa tête, rapprochant Shoyou plus près alors que l'horloge mentale dans sa tête commence à faire tic-tac en décompte. _Ce n'est pas juste_ , il veut crier, mais s'il ouvre la bouche il va commencer à pleurer, alors il essaie juste de se concentrer sur la boule aux cheveux orange devant lui et non pas l'obscurité résidant au-dessous. _Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai déjà tout abandonné, tout mon argent, le bonheur de mes parents, donne-moi au moins ça. S'il-te-plaît._

 _J'étais censé avoir plus de temps._

 _Hina-_

 _Shoyo-_

 _S'il-te-plaît._

* * *

Il se réveille avec l'impression d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit.

Il fixe la lumière du soleil tachetée traversant le plafond de sa chambre, étouffée par des rideaux. Il est agrippé tellement fort à ses draps que ses articulations ont blanchi, il s'en rend compte, et relâche rapidement la pression.

C'est son premier jour au lycée.

Il respire, laissant la conscience retourner dans tous les coins de son corps. Ses parents sont sûrement toujours endormis, mais il y a des restes du repas commandé de la veille au soir il emportera ça pour le midi et achètera peut-être du lait s'il y a des distributeurs automatiques. L'obscurité au-dessus de lui lui rappelle le gouffre entre lui et ses coéquipiers de collège, se retournant et regardant sa passe tomber au sol.

Il se lève, s'étire les articulations douloureuses. _Peut-être que je vais me faire des amis cette année_.

* * *

Le trajet en train jusqu'à l'école est facile, juste 20 minutes, mais pour une quelconque raison la peur le saisit à chaque fois que le bus tremble, et il se retrouve à penser aux dangers d'un transport aussi rapide. Il n'aime pas penser beaucoup, néanmoins, alors arrête assez vite.

Il descend au bon arrêt et laisse la foule l'emporter sur le chemin vers la sortie, où ils se dispersent assez pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter et inspirer de l'air frais. Il a du temps à perdre – des parents inquiets l'ont fait partir dix minutes plus tôt que le temps dont il avait besoin, et il envisage d'acheter un casse-croûte avant d'arriver au lycée, peut-être une boisson qu'il peut glisser en classe.

Il repère une supérette pas loin, et se dirige dans cette direction lorsqu'un vélo passe rapidement devant lui, assez près pour qu'il recule instinctivement. Il aperçoit un rapide trait de cheveux orange, et pendant une seconde le monde disparaît au loin et son cœur bondit haut dans le ciel, mais le moment passe en même temps que le cycliste disparaît au loin.

Il cligne des yeux, se secouant. _Crétin_ , se réprimande-il. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, à te mettre dans des états pareils pour rien._

Tout de même, alors qu'il se prend une boisson et commence à se diriger vers l'école, il ne peut se défaire du sentiment de _connaître cette personne_.

* * *

L'assemblée de bienvenue est d'un ennui, sans surprise, et Kageyama passe tout ce temps à visionner des jeux de volleyball jusqu'à ce que le doyen frappe dans ses mains, congédiant les élèves. Les cours s'écoulent lentement, ralenti par son anticipation de la fin de journée, et lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit il se sauve de la classe si vite que le bureau se renverse presque.

Assez étrangement, la course jusqu'au gymnase est troublée par des images de cheveux orange éclatant passant à côté de lui, à une vitesse incroyable, tellement incroyable qu'à un moment il doit s'arrêter au milieu de sa course et reprendre son souffle sur le sentiment écrasant logé dans sa gorge, ce sentiment que _je le connais. Je le connais_. Il ne comprend pas – est-il malade ? Est-ce qu'il a une maladie du cerveau super rare ? Est-ce une démence précoce ? Il se perd presque dans ses pensées, avant que le son de chaussures grinçant contre le sol du gymnase ne le ramène à la réalité, et il tente de réprimer un sourire d'anticipation. _Si proche._

 _Trois._

 _Deux._

 _Un._

Kageyama Tobio entre dans le gymnase du lycée Karasuno, et un-déjà vu le frappe dans l'intestin.

« Hey ! Fais-moi la passe ! »

* * *

 _Si tu pouvais avoir soit beaucoup d'argent, soit beaucoup de temps, lequel choisirais-tu ?_


End file.
